Saving Grace
by JercyShore
Summary: "He's so perfect, and damn, he looks good in those tights. I wanna meet him," "You like him?" "Like him? I love him! He's perfect! Have you seen him in action? He's like superman!" "Well maybe you'll get too meet him one day.." "I hope your right." Or the one in which a comic book nerd who loves superheroes a little too much falls for a superhero who's just his bro in disguise
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Text

"No, I'm telling you, Aqua Man is better."

"No way! It's totally Batman."

"You're delusional. It's Aqua Man."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jason sat down in his usual spot by Percy, laying his arm over Percy's chair.

"This idiot-"

"Hey!"

"thinks Aquaman is a better superhero than Batman. He's so wrong."

"No! You're wrong, tell 'em Jay." Percy smiled smugly at Nico.

"Yeah tell this fish face that Batman is better Jay."

"Personally, I think Superman is the better superhero." Nico and Percy both gave Jason an offended look. "Oh what do you know Grace?" Nico and Percy rolled their eyes at Jason and went back to their heated discussion at which superhero was better and what powers they rather have. Jason rolled his eyes and stole a cookie off Percy's plate and took a bite. "You two are so pathetic."

"Then why do you stick around Grace?" Nico said looking away from Percy.

"Percy's cookies are what keeps me around." Jason sent Percy a wink and finished the cookie.

Percy gasped, "You stole my cookie! You jerk!"

"Sorry babe. Couldn't help myself."

Percy tried to give Jason his best 'glare' but he looked more like a puppy and Jason just wanted to kiss both of his cheeks. "You're adorable when you do that babe." Percy blushed and Jason smirked. Nico looked at his two friends and sighed, it was so obvious they had something between them. Jason made it so obvious, he's basically wearing his heart on his sleeve but Percy is so oblivious to it.

Nico wanted a relationship like theirs but with neither of them, they're both idiots and they drive him completely crazy. He only sees them as friends, more like brothers but nothing more. He just wanted the kinda friendship they shared.

"Ooh! Nico comic con is this weekend!"

"I know! I can't wait! Did you get the tickets?"

Percy scoffed,"Of course I did. Who do you think I am?"

Jason cut Nico off before he could answer, "Are you two nerds seriously going to comic con this weekend? I thought this weekend was our Harry Potter movie marathon."

"Of course we are." Nico and Percy said simultaneously, looking at Jason like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you two go over year!" Jason whined.

"Of course we do! It's tradition!" Percy stated.

"You could come with us Jason." Nico pointed out.

"Nah, wouldn't wanna ruin you two's fun. I'll just hang out with Leo and Frank. Again." Jason sighed trying to guilt them into giving in. "Like I always do when you two do your nerd thing."

Nico threw a piece of bread at Jason's face, Percy laughed.

"Ow!"

"Don't try to guilt us into giving in Grace." Jason pouted.

"We'll have our Harry Potter marathon next weekend Jay." Percy gave Jason a smile before getting up and heading off to class. Once he was our of earshot Nico gave Jason a look.

"What?"

"You need to tell him."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Di Angelo." Nico threw another piece of bread at his face.

"Oww! Nico! What was that for?"

"Don't play dumb with me Grace. When are you going to confess your undying love for him."

"I'm not in love with him Nico."

"Whatever you say Jason."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry some of you couldn't read the other chapters. I figured out the problem. Apparently doesn't like it when you copy and paste your works from other sites onto here. No, I'm not stealing my own work, this is just originally posted on my Ao3 account under my name brittneynr96. I would've updated sooner but I can't edit everything correctly on my phone so I'm forced to do it on my ipod. Hopefully I'll have a few other chapters up soon along with some of my other works. :)**

"So gonna fight some crime tonight super bolt?"

Jason finished putting on his costume and turned his head towards Nico who was standing in the doorway. "Maybe. Not much crime goes on here."

"Wouldn't it be cool if you met Batman though?! Then you two could team up and fight crime together! Oh and then you two could defeat the Joker and then you could let me meet Batman and then he'll let me ride in the bat mobile and then we'll go to Gotham City! And th-"

"Nico!" Jason cut him off, "I told you before, Batman doesn't exist, Gotham City doesn't exist. You can't ride in the bat mobile because that doesn't exist. Superheroes don't exist."

"You're a superhero with superpowers and you exist." Nico said smugly. "Unless you're not real and I'm just talking to myself." Jason just rolled his eyes. "I should start my own comic book about you! I could be famous! That'll show Percy who the real hero is! He's such an idiot, I don't know why you like him. Okay I get he knows just about everything about comic books and all the super heroes and their powers but he's so oblivious to everything around him. I always pictured you with someone more outgoing and athletic and not someone like us, comic book nerds. But you can like him if you want. You two are pretty perfect for each other, you're both idiots. But do you know who else is perfect together?"

Jason zoned Nico out and rolled his eyes, he was ready to pull his hair out. He honestly didn't know how Percy could be around him for longer than 5 minutes without going crazy. Then again, they are just alike. Annoyingly passionate about their comic books and they bonded over their love for superheroes. Nico has always been like a little brother to Jason, an annoying one at times, but a brother nonetheless and so he was a little hesitant when Nico came to him all excited explaining that he met a friend on some social media site who loved comic books just like him. But who could blame him? Jason didn't want this to be some sort of prank on Nico again, Jason was pretty much his only friend. Well he has Leo, Frank, and all of Jason's friends but he isn't close with anyone other than Jason. So when he heard Nico talk about this guy he met online named 'Percy' he was hesitant but he didn't want to make Nico stop talking to his new "friend" so he made Nico video chat with him so he could meet him.

Jason knew the moment he saw Percy that he was legit. He didn't know anyone other than Nico, who's room was decked out in Marvel items. The kid had posters of superheroes all over his walls, a Captain America shield replica in the corner, a bookshelf of comic books, every superhero movie ever made, and a few figurines on a shelf by his bed. He even had a Marvel's bedspread. There was no way this kid could've been fake, no one would've went through this much trouble in such little time to pull of a prank. Jason even met his mom who was also relieved to know that her son made a friend. Like Jason, she too was hesitant to learn that her son made a friend over some social media site and worried that this was just another cruel joke.

For a while Jason felt forgotten and a little jealous that Nico sorta replaced him with his new friend Percy. And he admit, he was little bitter and harsh to the guy, but hey, in his defense Nico canceled their Harry Potter marathon that they do once a month for Percy. They never cancelled anything with each other for someone else! Well except Comic Con but that's it!

Apparently Nico sensed that Jason was jealous and that Percy didn't think Jason liked him, which was true at the time, so he forced the two to spend time together. It was awkward at first but once Percy mentioned he was a Potter Head it was all it took for Jason to approve of Percy and claim him. The three of them have been friends for 4 years now and Jason doesn't know how he ever lived without knowing Percy, he's completely lost without his nerd if they don't see or hear from each other for more than a few hours, they never go a day without talking to one another.

Jason didn't realize he was developing a crush on Percy until Nico pointed out how close they were and since then, Jason started noticing everything about Percy. How he bites his lip when he's excited or nervous, how his eyes light up when Harry Potter is on, how cuddly he is when he's tired, how good his bed hair looks when he wakes up, how strong his love for blue food is. Jason didn't really understand that one but he loved that about Percy.

"..and then h-" Nico let out a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes. "Jason! Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? What? Yeah I'm listening."

Nico crossed his arms over his chest and gave Jason a look. "Then what did I just say?"

"Uhh.." Jason turned away from Nico and let out a breath and bit his lip looking back at Nico. "Something about Batman?"

Nico rolled his eyes, "You really need to stop day dreaming about Percy and just tell him how you feel before I do."

"You better not tell him Di Angelo."

"Or what? What are you gonna do Grace?"

"You won't get to meet Batman."

"Thought you said he wasn't real." Nico smirked and walked out the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico loved movie nights, it gave him a chance to bond with two of his best friends. He could do without the Harry Potter movies every time though but he put up with it for Jason. Jason and Nico have been best friends ever since they were little and he's become like an older brother to him. An annoying older brother who always tries to meddle with his love life, but a brother nonetheless. Jason has always been there for Nico and vice versa. When Nico lost Bianca when he was younger, before he met Percy, Jason was by his side the whole time comforting him and helping him get through the pain of losing his sister. Whenever Nico was fighting with himself over his sexuality, Jason was the one that never left his side and stayed friends with him.

 _"Jay..I need to get something off my chest." Nico bit his lip nervously. Jason looked up from his computer and over at his best friend who looked like he was gonna pass out at any second. "What's wrong Neeks?"_

 _"Please..don't hate me."_

 _"I could never hate you. What's wrong? You're scaring me." Jason said worriedly._

 _"I-I'm gay.."_

 _Jason blinked, "And?"_

 _Nico looked over at his best friend in shock, "And? I just told you I'm gay and you're okay with it?"_

 _"Well of course I am. You're still my best friend no matter what. So what if you like dicks and not chicks. It's totally cool. You're still Nico, but now you're just hella gay."_

Nico smiled at the memory and shook his head, trying to focus on the movie he was watching with Percy while waiting on Jason to return from his "family night". He was actually out as Super Bolt but Percy didn't know that and he didn't need to know that. Nico has been dying to tell Percy the truth but he promised Jason he wouldn't tell his secret, it was Jason's place to tell him, not him. No matter how badly he wanted to tell him. Another thing he was dying to tell Percy is the fact that Jason has a crush on him, but again, Jason made him swear he wouldn't tell him. All these secrets he's being forced to keep from Percy is driving him crazy. He just wishes Jason would grow a pair and tell Percy about his undying love for him already so he could fanboy over them already without Percy looking at him confused or asking him if he's okay. Of course he's okay, he just really wants to see his best friends happy and in love.

But of course that's not gonna happen until Jason mans up and tells Percy how he feels. Of course Nico doesn't really blame Jason for being scared, he would be scared to tell someone that he loves them in fear of rejection too but there's no reason to be scared if you both like each other. They're just wasting their time, and his, by pretending they don't wanna date each other. Because honestly, there's no way Percy doesn't have romantic feelings for Jason. He's always cuddling with Jason and smiling at him and Gods dammit, Nico can sense these things. Maybe he's watched to many tv shows where two best friends fall in love with each other and they live happily ever after but still, Nico is 99% sure Percy likes Jason back.

And this is why he's decided to just simply _ask_ Percy about his feelings for Jason and possibly try to set them up. He's not really breaking his promise to Jason, he's just simply going around the promise. Jason never said that he couldn't ask Percy about his feelings for Jason so no harm no foul. Well there might be a foul if Percy doesn't like Jason in that way but of course that's not true at all. Nico is simply doing this just because he wants to see his best friends happy. And gods dammit maybe just because he wants to see his ship sail already. But mainly the fact that he just wants Jason to be happy. He's helped Nico through so much already, he just wants to repay him, and this seems like the perfect way too. Setting him up with his crush. Perfect. And what better time to ask than when he's alone with Percy while they wait on Jason to return?

Percy was currently curled up on the couch in his marvels pajamas and his Finding Nemo pillow, watching Underdog as he waited on the popcorn to finish. Nico was tempted to take a picture and send it to Jason like _"Look what you could be doing instead of saving the world."_ but decided against it, Jason didn't need to be distracted. Jason would probably just text him non-stop and get on his last nerves.

"Hey Perce?"

Percy looked up from the tv and over at Nico, pausing the movie, "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?

"Of course. What's up?"

"You and Jason are pretty close. How do you feel about him?"

Percy looked at Nico confused, wasn't it obvious how he felt about him. "How do I feel about him?"

"Yeah, like you're feelings about him."

Percy raised an eyebrow and looked at him weirdly "Considering he's been my best friend for about four years now, I don't think anything has changed between us." Percy looked at Nico in alarm, "Why? He doesn't hate me does he?" 'Quite the opposite actually.' Nico thought to himself and shook his head.

"No Perce calm down. He doesn't hate you." Percy physically relaxed and let out a breath of relief. "But that's not what I meant. I mean, do you think he's cute? Like is he your type?"

"What?" Percy chuckled and smiled at Nico, suddenly understanding where Nico was hinting at. "No Jason isn't my type. He's good looking and all, he's a very handsome guy, but we're just friends. We have a close friendship but we're just bros. Don't worry I'm not out to steal your man."

"What?"

"Don't worry bro, I won't tell Jason you like him. It's our little secret."

"Perce it's no-"

"Don't worry it's okay." Percy smiled, "I can understand why you like him, he's a great guy. I totally ship you two. You two would be adorable together."

"Thanks.."

"No problem," Percy smiled and un-paused the movie, focusing back on the tv. Nico shook his head and tried to think of a way on how to get himself out of this mess. But he figured this is what he gets for trying to meddle into his best friends's love lives and trying to get his ship to sail, which unfortunately, had just sunk. But now he's really glad Jason didn't take his advice on telling Percy how he felt, Jason would surely be heartbroken, and that's why Nico has decided not to tell Jason how Percy feels just yet. He was gonna fix this. But of course, he spoke to soon.

 **From: Jay**  
 **To: Neeks**

 _"I've decided to take your advice, I'm gonna tell Percy how I feel soon. Not sure when but you're right. He needs to know. Be home soon! :) Don't start Man Of Steel without me!"_

Nico groaned. Okay maybe the expression "No harm no foul" wasn't exactly true. He was gonna have to watch his best friend's heart get broken just because he gave him some shitty love advice. People really shouldn't go to him for advice.

While Nico was freaking out, trying to figure out how to talk Jason out of telling Percy how he feels, Percy was trying to think of ways to set his two best friends up. He looked over at Nico and smiled. Oh yeah, he was totally gonna try his hardest for this one, he had a feeling that Jason had feelings for Nico and now that he knows Nico likes Jason, his plan to set them up should be easy as cake. His plans normally work out. He was usually right when he thought two people liked each other, and Nico and Jason totally like each other. Percy's 100% sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jason, I just think you shou-"

"Nico I already told you, you're right. I should tell him. And I'm going too. Tonight. You're gonna be with Hazel and Frank on that double date with Frank's friend, I'm gonna tell him then. That way you can't tell me 'I told you so' and you won't have to witness all the kissing and cuddling and stuff." Jason turned his attention back to his mirror and fixed his hair. Again. Never satisfied with how it looks.

Nico shook his head and sat down on Jason's bed. "Jay I really don't thi-"

"Which shirt do you think Percy would like better?" Jason turned back to Nico trying to decide between a dark blue button down shirt, some gods awful plaid shirt Nico has no idea Jason even owned, and his superman shirt that Percy gave him one year for his birthday.

"Okay first of all, don't wear plaid. Ever. It's not you, it'll be like Percy trying to dress emo." Nico and Jason both cringed. "I don't know what possessed you to even decided to buy that horrendous thing in the first place. Second of all, you're just hanging out with Percy, you're not on your first date with the guy." Nico took the button down shirt and threw it back in his closet. "And thirdly," Nico sighed, "just dress like you normally do. Percy doesn't care what you look like, you're still his _best friend_." Nico made sure to put empathize on _'best friend'_ but Jason is just as oblivious as Percy at times.

Jason just sent him a small smirk before turning his attention back to the mirror. "Not for long." Nico just rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Neeks, we'll find you a boyfriend soon."

"What if Percy says no?"

"What do you mean 'what if?' You said it yourself, you're 99% sure he likes me back. And Nico, you're right. It's so obvious. Besides, why would he say no if we both like each other?"

"Jas-"

"Look Nico, I get that you're worried for me, I'm nervous as well, but everything's gonna be okay. You have nothing to worry about. It's gonna be okay." Nico sighed. Now what is he gonna do? He's been trying to warn Jason when he came back from being his alter ego "Super Bolt", about waiting to tell Percy how he feels, but Jason just won't listen. He's just as stubborn and oblivious as Percy. Nico checked the time and cursed under his breath, he's gonna be late to meeting Hazel and Frank for dinner if he doesn't leave soon. "I gotta go before I'm late. Have fun with Percy..just..Be careful Jay.."

"Have fun on your date Neeks! Hope it works out!" Jason laughed at Nico's glare and smiled. He really does hope Frank's friend turns out to be a good guy, Nico deserves some happiness.

* * *

Percy's currently cuddled up with Jason on Jason's bed as they watched Harry Potter like they always do with Nico. But sadly Nico was out with Hazel and her boyfriend Frank for the night so Percy was left alone with Jason who's acting weird. Well he's always weird, it's one of the many things Percy loves about him, but tonight he's more weird than usual. He's more cuddly and touchy feely tonight, not that Percy minds, he loves to be cuddled. But Jase is never this cuddly with anyone. So Percy's basking in the attention while it lasts.

"You know, I really like this, just us two, watching Harry Potter." Jason said not taking his eyes off the tv.

"You just like watching Harry Potter." Percy poked his arm and smirked at him.

Jason chuckled and looked at Percy with a smile of pure adoration. He can't believe that this adorable nerd is who he's falling in love with. And now, he's decided is the perfect time to tell him how he feels, they're alone with no one to interrupt them.

"Ooh guess what!" Percy sat up and smiled. He reminded Jason of an excited puppy.

"What babe?"

"You have to promise you won't tell Nico."

Jason nodded and played with Percy's hair. "I promise."

Percy smiled and grabbed Jason's arm. "Nico likes you."

Jason looked at Percy with wide eyes, "What?"

Percy smiled even bigger, "He likes you! You know, I ship you two, you two would absolutely be adorable together."

Jason felt his heart break a little but he ignored the pain in his chest. "What about us two?"Jason pouted and gave him his best puppy dog eyes. "Don't you ship us two?"

Percy chuckled and laid his head on Jason's shoulder, "We would be pretty damn hot together." Jason smirked and felt a bit of hope. "Of course we would be a hot couple." Jason wrapped an arm around Percy's waist and kissed his cheek. Percy chuckled, "We would be Jercy. Or would it be Jasercy? Oh! Or Person."

Jason smiled, "Dammit Jackson, we just have to date now. What's a better ship name than 'Person'? We owe it to ourselves to date each other now."

Percy sighed sadly, "But alas, Nico likes you and I can't do that to my best friend. We can't be 'Person' anymore Grace. I shall spend the rest of my days crushing on Clark Kent."

"But let's say, Nico didn't like me," Jason bit his lip. "Then would we be 'Person'?"

"Hmm..I'm not sure. You're hot and a great guy Jay, but I don't know. It'll kinda be like dating my brother. It would be a little weird wouldn't it?" Percy could've sworn he seen a look of hurt flash across Jason's face but it quickly disappeared as quickly as it appeared. He had to be seeing things.

"Jas-"

"Ooh! Shh! This is my favorite part!" Jason quickly directed his attention back to the movie in front of them, trying to ignore the pain of the friendzone. Percy sighed and cuddled back up to Jason and focused back on the movie.

* * *

For two straight days Jason has been ignoring Percy and Percy had no idea what he did wrong to make his best friend stop talking to him. They never went more than a day without talking and it's been two, so to say Percy was freaking out would be an understatement. And to make things worse, even Nico was avoiding him. Percy knew they were close, closer than he was with either of them, but he didn't think Nico would stop talking to him just because Jason did. Well then again, Nico is crushing on Jason so it kinda makes sense now.

Somehow, without meaning too or knowing about it, he made Jason angry with him enough to avoid him at all costs and now Nico is taking Jason's side and avoiding him too. Percy felt like he was in middle school all over again and he's the anti-social freak who's too obsessed with super heroes. He's just waiting to get thrown into another locker and to get set up for the next big prank of the school year. The summer before his eighth grade year, one of the worst years of his life, he met this girl online who claimed to be a marvel fan just like he was and they bonded quickly over their "love" for super heroes, he felt like he finally made a friend. Towards the middle of the school year he found out she went to his school and they decided to finally meet in person. It was suppose to be a good day for him but it turns out his "friend" was no other than Drew Tanaka, the meanest girl in his school and Luke Castellan's girlfriend, the same guy who bullied Percy since he was twelve when he started at his school.

Drew and Percy's "friendship" was just a cruel prank that the whole school laughed about and teased him for. But that wasn't enough for Drew, she even exposed all of Percy's secrets he trusted her with to the entire school. Percy never felt more embarrassed and hurt in his entire life. His dad abandoning him hurt, but being catfished for months by his "friend" and then having all of his secrets leaked out to the entire school for their enjoyment was humiliating. Percy felt like his whole life was a joke and his only purpose was for amusement of others. The teachers didn't do anything about and it was the middle of the school year and Sally couldn't afford to take her son out of the school.

But then after months of torture and public shaming, Percy met Nico also online and the two instantly clicked. Percy was hesitant to meet another online friend since the incident with Drew, but Nico understood, a somewhat similar situation happening to him as well. Nico's friend, Jason, was also hesitant about Nico meeting a friend online but Percy understood. After meeting Jason the first time he felt like maybe they could be great friends but that thought quickly vanished once he met Jason again and he started giving him annoyed looks and sarcastic comments whenever Percy was around him and Nico. After that Percy tried to stay clean away from him and tried not to talk much to Nico whenever he and Jason had plans.

Jason made his dislike for Percy very much obvious but Nico didn't quite catch on that fast. Nico must've sensed his hesitancy around Jason whenever he was around, which was a lot, because all of a sudden he made the two of them hang out alone together. He did try to protest but Nico was having none of it.

Hanging out with Jason was awkward at first and Percy kept quiet, afraid to say the wrong thing and anger Jason who made it very obvious he hated the idea of spending time with him. It stung a little but he was use to not being wanted anywhere. They hung out at some park and Jason ignored him whenever he tried making conversation with him and just played Flappy Bird on his phone and yelling out curses whenever he died. Percy gave up trying and just pulled out his Harry Potter: Deathly Hallows book he hid in his messenger back so Nico wouldn't see. He knew this "date" wouldn't end well so he came prepared. After ten straight minutes of not being able to focus on his book due to Jason's cursing and yelling, he slammed his book closed and glared at Jason, taking his phone from him and turning it off, ignoring Jason's glare.

"Can you PLEASE stop yelling! It's just a damn game! Nothing serious about it! If you don't want to be here, then fine, go! I'll tell Nico we had a great time and stuff but just shut up! I can't focus on reading Harry Potter due to you cursing at that stupid bird!" Percy let out a breath, realizing what he just did and instantly regretted. Jason looked like a guy who could definitely beat him to a pulp if he wished. He looked up at Jason's shocked face and quickly handed him back his phone. "I-I'm  
s-sorry.. I di-"

"You like Harry Potter?"

Percy was taken back by his question, Percy just yelled at him and this guy is more interested in the fact wether or not he likes Harry Potter. "Uhh y-yeah..I'm a Potterhead.." Jason gave him a small smirk. "I approve."

"W-What?.."

Jason chuckled at his confused face and threw an arm over his shoulder.  
"C'mon dude, this is gonna be the start of a beautiful friendship."

Since that night the two and Nico have been inseparable. Well inseparable until recently which Percy was really upset about because he honestly doesn't understand what he did wrong. He hopes whatever he did wasn't that serious, he can't bare to throw away four years of friendship down the drain just because he was an idiot. Nico and Jason are his first friends in years..He had Grover, his very first friend since Elementary school but he hasn't heard from him since he moved away with his family the summer before Percy started middle school. Which really sucks because Percy could really use a friend right now.

He could talk to Jason's other friends; Leo, Frank, and Frank's girlfriend and Nico's half sister Hazel, but he didn't know them that well. They seemed like nice people, well Frank and Hazel did, Leo seemed a little bit too wild for him.

Carol is another option but he didn't wanna bother her with his problems. Besides, she has friends of her own. Carol is or well was, Nico's deceased sister Bianca's girlfriend. Percy hung out with her a few times before with Nico and she's a nice beautiful girl. Very caring and friendly but he's awkward and doesn't know how to hold up a conversation with anyone other than his Mom, Jason, and Nico. It's sad really but he can't help it. Probably another reason why Jason quit talking to him, he's too awkward and annoying. He just wishes Jason or Nico would tell him what he did wrong so he can fix his mistake, he can change! He can try to be less awkward and annoying, it would be a struggle but if that's what it takes for them to stop ignoring him then so be it.

He can stop wearing his glasses and start wearing contacts even though he hates having things in his eyes. He can start wearing his hair differently, he seen the guys around school wear theirs in a "quiff" he thinks it's called, he don't really like the hairstyle but he could tolerate it if he has too. He can stop dressing like a "hipster" as Carol calls it, and dress more like a "emo" and shop in Hot Topic even though that store scares him. He doesn't know if he can stop liking Marvel but he can try. Okay maybe he can't do any of that stuff but if it's what Jason and Nico want, he'll try it, even though it'll kill him. He'll do anything for his two best friends.

Percy sighed as he walked into his first hour class and sat down in his usual spot towards the back. Unfortunately he doesn't know anyone in this class and he won't have anyone to talk to until his third hour class. Being anti-social has it's cons but at least he's alone and can think. In the middle of his teacher's lecture the principal walked in the room with a blond kid Percy never seen before.

He was at least six foot with a mop of blond hair and baby blue eyes. He didn't have a very athletic build like Jason but he wasn't scrawny like Nico either. He has a golden tan like he was blessed by the sun or something and was dressed in some white cargo shorts and a navy blue polo shirt with a sweater and a pair of moccasins. He's a handsome guy Percy concluded, but not really his type at first glance.

"Everyone, this is Will Solace. Please make him feel welcome. Will, you can sit in the empty desk next to Percy. Percy raise your hand." Percy blushed as the whole class turned to look at him and raised his hand shyly. Will gave him a small smile and sat down in desk on the side of his.

"And Perseus, show Will around school later." Percy gave her a small smile, "Yes ma'am.." Percy sighed as she went back to her lecture. Once class was over Percy had the job to show Will around which wasn't that bad, they had the next few classes together and Will turned out to be a pretty chill guy who did all the talking which Percy was grateful for.

"And this is the Gym, which is literal hell. Coach Hedge is a really short chubby guy who kinda resembles a goat. He can be pretty loud and weird at times but just ignore the bat and the occasional scream and you should be okay."

Will raised his eyebrow, "Ignore the bat? Is he like a baseball coach or something?"

"No.." Percy sat down on the bleachers. "He just likes carrying around a baseball bat. Not sure why, but that's just Coach Hedge."

"Okay?.." Percy chuckled at his confused face and patted the seat next to him. "Are you into any sports?" Will shook his head and chuckled. "Does it honestly look like I'm the athletic type of guy?"

Percy chuckled and gave him a shy smile. "Not really no. But I thought I'd give you the benefit of the doubt." Will smiled and looked over at across the gym. "Hey is that Nico di Angelo?" Percy looked over to where Will was staring, sure enough, Nico was sitting with Hazel. "You know Nico?"

"Yeah, I went on a double date with him the other night. He's a great guy."

"Wait, you're the guy that went out with Nico and caused him to come back blushing?" Will smiled, "He went home blushing?" Percy just smirked, "Yup. You made quite the impression."

Will just blushed more, "Did he say anything?"

"He wouldn't really give any details, but he said he had a great time and he's glad the guy wasn't a total loser." Will chuckled and shook his head. "Well if you two are friends, why aren't you over there talking to him?"

"We're kinda not talking at the moment..I don't know what happened but we're just not talking."

"Well I hope you two work things out."

"Yeah me too.."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well well well, if it isn't Super Bolt." Jason rolled his eyes at the voice of his some what "friend" Slay Queen. They aren't technically friends, but they're not enemies either. They're just acquaintances who sometimes help each other out when they need it. They're similar in a way, both are trying to be regular normal teenagers while trying to hide their super hero alter egos from everyone except their very best friend. They're also both in love with someone they probably won't ever have. For Slay Queen, or Reyna as she likes to be called, it's her mortal friend Annabeth Chase, this really smart blonde girl that goes to their school. They would be really cute together, the only problem? Piper McLean. Also known as "Knockout", Slay Queen's sidekick, also likes her. Piper doesn't know about her friend's crush and Reyna rather it stay that way, she rather not ruin her friendship with Piper over a silly crush. She rather get her heartbroken while watching her best friend pine over the girl she loves than ruin anything.

"Not now Reyna, I'm busy."

"Moping? Yeah I can see that." Reyna stood on the side of him on top of the hospital building, looking over the the city. Jason rolled his eyes, "I'm not moping." Reyna looked at him and gave him her best annoyed look. "You're glaring at the city like it cancelled Harry Potter or some shit like that." Jason rolled his eyes. "If you're upset about this Perry guy-"

"It's Percy."

"-then do something about it. You need to man up and tell him how you feel."

"How about you tell Piper how you feel?"

"How about I throw you off this building?"

"I can fly."

"And I can kick your ass." Jason rolled his eyes, "We are not having this conversation ag-" Reyna slapped a hand over his mouth and looked in the distance, a glare forming on her face. "Reyna what the hell?" Jason muffled out in annoyance and uncovered his mouth.

"Knockout needs help."

"What?"

"C'mon." Reyna didn't wait for an answer and grabbed his arm, dragging him away with her.

* * *

It's been four straight days and Percy has yet to hear from Nico or Jason. It was seriously starting to worry him. This is the longest he's gone without talking to either of them. He knows he can text them first but he doesn't have enough confidence for that. Jason or Nico usually starts off the conversation and he usually just continues it in fear of annoying them in case they're busy with something. He doesn't wanna seem desperate. But at this point, he is desperate, but his fear of making them even more annoyed and angry with him is keeping him from contacting them first. It's a lose lose situation really.

Percy's too caught up in his thoughts about being too annoying to even notice he's ventured too far out of town and into the next city over which is about an half hour bus ride and a ten minute walk home. If he leaves now he can probably make it back before his mom gets too worried and starts calling everyone he knows and starts writing out a missing person report. Yes his mom will really do it, she's almost done it before when he forgot to tell her he had after school tutoring once in fourth grade. He came home an hour and a half late and was very surprised to find his mother crying and talking with two police officers. After that experience, he always remembered to tell his mother everything. Even the unnecessary things just to be safe. He doesn't want another incident like fourth grade again.

He was about to turn back around to go home when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist tightly and yank him back harshly. "Where do you think you're going pretty boy?" A male's voice whispered in his ear. "H-Home.." Percy whimpered out. Curse his luck.

"I don't think so." The male pulled him into an alley and slammed him against the wall. "Now you're gonna stay here and be a good boy and stay quiet. Got that?" Percy whimpered as the male nipped at his neck and slid his hands up his shirt. If he tries to fight the guy off and scream for help the guy can just kill him or something. And what are the odds of someone even stopping to help him? Very slim to none unfortunately. Percy let silent tears fall down his cheeks.

Then all of a sudden, by some miracle, the male was pulled off of him and thrown to the ground, a girl about Percy's age hovering over him. The girl, Percy's hero, was maybe a few inches shorter than him with choppy, uneven cut dark brown hair with feathers braided in. From what he could see she was a very beautiful girl, Cherokee maybe, with dark tanned skin. Whoever she was, she looked pretty deadly and looked like someone Percy doesn't want to mess with. The man however didn't think that.

"What the hell is your problem?! Can't you see I'm busy over here?!" The girl just sent a kick to his side, "You were busy forcing yourself on a guy half your age you sick pedophile!" The girl hissed out and sent another powerful kick to the man's side, turning to face Percy with a small smile. "You okay there kid?" Percy pushed himself off the wall and nodded. "T-Thanks.." Percy looked behind the girl and seen the man get up with two other men standing behind him, "Watch out!" The girl turned around quickly but the two men grabbed her and held her back as the older male made his way back over over to him and slammed him against the wall again. Percy hissed out in pain as the girl screamed out for help.

"Shut her up boys. We don't need attention being drawn to us."

"Too late." Another feminine voice hissed out. Percy turned his attention to the other girl and seen a very tall male, about Jason's height, standing next to her. The girl was maybe 5'7 or so, about his age, long dark hair with dark eyes and in a black jumpsuit with a mask. He could already tell this girl could snap him like a twig easily. The male, was about 6'1 or so, short blond hair, a gorgeous pair of blue eyes, and wearing something similar to Clark Kent. Damn, with the mask and everything, he can tell that the guy is gorgeous. He too also looked like he could snap him like a twig if he felt like it.

"Oh no, more stupid kids playing dress up." The male holding Percy against the wall rolled his eyes. "Don't you kids have anything better to do? I'm busy here."

"Let him go." Damn, even his voice was hot. Percy cursed himself, this is not the time to be checking out hot guys in tights. His life is in danger. He really needs to get his priorities straight.

"And what you gonna do about it blondie?"

The male, very hot gorgeous male Percy might add, pulled the man off of him and threw him up against the wall, sending punch after punch to the man's face. The girl, who resembled the Black Widow, easily took on one of the men holding the other girl back and judo flipped him over her shoulder, dragging him off the ground and slamming his head into the wall repeatedly. The other girl took the other man out with pepper spray and now had him on the ground with his arms twisted behind his back, putting handcuffs on him. It was like Percy was watching a live action Super Hero movie. "Maybe now you might know how to treat a lady." The girl hissed out, sending one last kick to his ribs and turned towards the other girl and high fived her. "Great job Knockout." The girl just smirked, "Not so bad yourself Slay Queen. Need any help Super Bolt?" Both girls turned towards the hot male in the tights. 'Super Bolt' slammed the man's head into the wall one last time and thew him to the ground and glared at him. "Nah girls I think I got it covered."

"Who the hell are you people?" Percy stood on the wall in shock. These people just literally came out of the woodwork. All three of them turned to him, the Cherokee girl, Percy's guessing gave him a smirk. "I'm Knockout. Nice to meet you. That's Slay Queen," she pointed to the girl who resembled the Black Widow. "And that's Super Bolt." Okay so the hot male who just saved his life is named Super Bolt. Cool. "Alright look, if you guys wanna kill me or hurt me in any way, I promise I won't tell anyone. I just wanna go home before my mom files a missing person report for the second time."

Super Bolt just gave him a confused look, "If we wanted to kill you or hurt you we wouldn't have stepped in to save you." The guy stepped forward and checked him out for any injuries, "Did he hurt you? Are you okay? What happened?" Percy sighed and told him what happened, noticing how the male clenched his fists at his side and the deadly look appearing on his face, but choosing not to say anything and choosing to stay quiet. He really didn't need to say something and get into trouble for it. He's been through enough for one day and just wanted to get home before anything else happened. Slay Queen looked at the men in disgust at his story and kicked each of them in the side one last time. "Sick bastards."

Super Bolt glared at the men and turned back to him, "Alright, well, go on and get home, it's getting late." Percy nodded and gave each of them a small smile, "Thanks.." Percy pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered the incoming call from his mother, "I'm on my way home now mom. No mom don't call the police." Percy whined and left. Reyna walked over to stand by Jason and patted his shoulder. "You okay Grace?" Jason watched Percy's retreating figure, a feeling of regret in the pit of his stomach. If he wouldn't have been ignoring his friend these past few days this probably would've never happened. He might've saved him in the end but he was almost too late. If it wasn't for Reyna or Piper he would've never known and who knows what that sick bastard would've done to his precious Percy. "I wanna kill him for even laying a hand on him." Jason spat and glared daggers at unconscious men on the ground.

"Let's get out of here Jason. We need to leave before we draw attention to ourselves and you need to leave and go see about your friend. Make sure he gets home safe." Jason nodded and gave the man one last powerful kick the man's ribs and left.

* * *

Percy walked into his house and sighed in relief, finally he was home and all in one piece. "Perseus Jackson! That better be you young man." His mother yelled out from the kitchen. "Yeah mom it's me." Percy walked into the kitchen, surprised to find no police officers but Nico sitting at the kitchen table with his mother. Sally looked up at her son and let out a breath of relief. "There you are, you had me worried sick."

"Sorry mom..I kinda ventured out of town a bit and lost track of time..I didn't mean to worry you." Sally just sighed, "It's okay Perce. You're just lucky Nico talked me out of calling the police again. I was about to file a missing person's report."

"Please don't do that. I don't need people going on a man hunt for me." Sally just kissed her son's head. "Then don't worry me and I won't have too. Alright boys I'm heading off to work. Be good you two." As soon as Sally left, Percy turned his attention towards Nico, surprised to find his friend sitting at his kitchen table. "Hey..how you been?"

"Sorry I was avoiding you..It's been a rough few days..Bianca's death anniversary and all.." Percy's eyes widened. How could he forget? Nico's always quiet and reserved around this time of year. "No no, it's okay. I understand." Nico was about to say something when a knock interrupted him. Percy sighed and got up to answer the door, a little shocked to see Jason standing outside. "Hey.."

"Hey.." Percy stepped aside and let Jason inside and let him into the kitchen. "You guys want anything?"

"No thanks.." Jason sat down at the table next to Nico. "No I'm good. You're mom fed me and kept me company." Percy nodded and sat back down at the table. "So how have you two been?" Nico just shrugged. Jason threw an arm around his shoulder, "You okay Neeks?" Nico just nodded, "I'll be fine."

"Sorry I've been avoiding you..I been going through some things I haven't really worked out yet.." Percy gave him a sad look, "You okay Jase? You can tell us anything." Jason just bit his lip and nodded. "I know. I'll be okay. It's just a matter of time. And lots of cuddles from my best friends." Nico made a face and Percy chuckled. Jason smiled and pulled the two of them into a hug. "I missed my boys."

"We missed you two Jase."

"Percy?"

"Yeah?" Percy looked over at Nico in confusion.

"Is that a hickey on your neck?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Is that a hickey on your neck?"

Percy's eyes widened and Jason tensed up beside him. Nico casted them both confused looks as Percy quickly went to the bathroom. "What was that all about? Wait..did you two?.."

"No. No no I wish it was that but no." Jason clenched his fists at his side and glared at the table like it was the reason for his anger. "What happened Jase? What do you know that I don't?" Jason was about to open his mouth but quickly shut it when Percy came back in the room with a washcloth, scrubbing at his neck fiercely.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to get rid of it." Percy said scrubbing at his neck once again with soap and water. Nico sighed and shook his head. "Scrubbing it away with soap and water isn't going to work Perce." Percy sighed and sat back down in the chair next to Nico. "Just my luck."

"What happened? Who was it?.." Nico asked softly. Percy look down and told them the story of what happened, not noticing Jason repeatedly clenching his fists and ignoring Nico's shocked and pitiful expression.

"Perce..I'm so sorry..this wouldn't have happ-"

"Nico. Don't you dare blame yourself. It's nobody's fault. I just got caught up in my thoughts and walked a little too much. It could've happened either way. This isn't your fault."

"I feel terrible! I should've been there!" Percy rolled his eyes. "Nico if you don't shut up and stop blaming yourself I'm gonna punch you in the face." Thankfully Nico didn't say another word about it, instead of grabbing some of Sally's concealer that was a tone or two lighter than his skin tone, and handed it to him. Percy raised an eyebrow. Nico sighed, "Put some of this on it. I seen Bianca do it many times to hide her's. Don't know how, but it works miracles. Works better if it matched your skin tone, but this will have to do." Percy gave him a quick thanks and ran back to the background.

Nico sighed and looked over at Jason, who hadn't said a word this whole time, was glaring off into space. Nico sat back down by him facing him and punched his arm lightly. Jason broke out of his gaze, his bitch face still evident in his expression, and looked at him. "You okay? You been awfully quiet. And you got your bitch face on. What's up?"

"If it wasn't for Slay Queen I never would've known about it." Jason spat and turned his angry gaze out the window of Percy's tiny apartment. "A hickey on his neck wouldn't have been the only thing to happen to him. He could still be over there right now going through Gods know what at the hands of that sick, twisted, bastard." Jason hissed. "And it would've been my fault for not being there for him. I almost wasn't."

"Well you stopped it didn't you?" Nico asked.

"Knockout helped first but then his filthy friends got a hold of her, Slay Queen heard her yelling for help and then she told me. Slay Queen and Knockout took care of the friends. I handled him." Jason clenched his fists at his side again. "Didn't handle him well enough. Could've done worse."

"Jase you would've killed him."

"Well the bastard deserves it." Jason spat.

"Then he would've been killed and you would be charged for murder. And sorry Jase, but I don't have enough money to bail you out of jail. Also orange is not your color." Jason didn't seem to amused by Nico's joke. Nico sighed and patted his back. "Look, at least you saved him in the end. And you're here for him now." Jason sighed and nodded.

"I still wanna kill him though."

"I know. Me too."

"I can make it seem like an accident.."

"You watch way too much CSI: Miami and Criminal Minds."

* * *

"MY LONELINESS IS KILLING ME! AND I, I MUST CONFESS, I STILL BELIEVE, STILL BELIEVE. WHEN I'M NOT WITH YOU I LOSE MY MIND, GIVE ME A SIIIIGGGGNNNN HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME! Oww! What the fuck?!" Percy looked over at Nico with a glare and back at the mirror to fix his hair and grumbled under his breath.

"What? You told me to hit you. It's your own fault for asking and not expecting to get hit." Nico shrugged and went back to texting someone, probably Will or Jason. Percy doesn't understand how Nico does it. He likes two different guys, both in which Percy ships him with, and he knows for a fact that they both like him back. When Percy can't even get one guy, or girl for that matter, to even consider finding him attractive, let alone two people. He should probably take notes. Tonight the three of them and Will are going on a double date. Well, more like he's the fourth wheel on a three-way date between Will, Nico, and Jason. But it's okay, it gives him the chance to see who he wants with Nico more and who's a better fit for him.

Since Will came to the school, he and Percy have been getting pretty close and they've been hanging out a lot. Nico's hung out with them a few times but Jason has yet to come around. Always making up excuses as to why he can't hang out or sit with them at lunch. Percy excused it the first few times considering Jason does have other friends than them like Frank, Hazel and Leo. But after a while it was getting annoying. The first time he met Will, he wore the same expression he wore whenever he and Jason met after the first time. An annoyed glare mixed with jealousy and resentment. Percy knew that look all to well and he was quick to recognize it when Jason first met Will, making it very obvious how he felt. He's starting to treat Will the same way Jason treated him. Nico can't see it just like before but he can, Jason wears his heart on his sleeve and shows his emotions all too well. Nico needs to notice these things.

And as a way of the two of them to get along, he somehow convinced Nico and Will to go out on a double date. Will was pretty easy to convince, Nico was a little hesitant but agreed nonetheless. Jason on the other hand, he was a totally different story. He wanted nothing to do with a double date or anything to do involving Will. Percy realized it was a pretty stupid idea on his part to mention it was a double date to Nico's crush, but it slipped out.

 _"C'mon Jay please!" Percy whined. "It's just one date."_

 _"No Perce." Jason waved him off as he continued to get books out of his locker. "I really got to get to class."_

 _"We have twenty minutes."_

 _"I like being early."_

 _"You just don't want to talk to me." Percy pouted. "I see how it is."_

 _Jason rolled his eyes and closed his locker and leaned against it as he tried to ignore Percy's puppy dog eyes. "Stop giving me those damn sad eyes Jackson, y'know it's not like that. I love talking to you."_

 _"Just not about Will."_

 _Jason groaned, "What's so great about Solace?"_

 _"Can you stop being jealous for like two minutes?"_

 _"Maybe, if my best friend stops talking about him and actually spends time with me."_

 _"I offer you to hang out with us!"_

 _"Well maybe I don't want to hang out with the guy I hate!"_

 _"You don't even know him!"_

 _"I know enough to know that I dislike him."_

 _"You're such an ass. You know that right?"_

 _Jason rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm not going on a double date with Sunshine. You can go on your date with Will all you want, but I'm not gonna sit around like a loser all night and watch my best friend and his crush make heart eyes at each other. Nico and I can go bowling or something while you two love birds flirt." Percy looked at him with a confused face, "What the hell are you talking about?"_

 _"How you want me to be third wheel with Nico on your date with Solace. What the hell do you think I'm talking about?"_

 _"Wait..you think I'm after Nico's man?"_

 _"Nico's man? What the hell are you talking about?" Percy was confused for a second and then started laughing. "Wait, you actually think I like the guy Nico went on a double date with like two weeks ago?"_

 _Now it was Jason's turn to look confused, "What? Sunshine Solace is the guy that Nico went out on a date with? Him? Really? Are you sure it was him and not someone more..Nico's type?"_

 _Percy chuckled and shook his head. "Grace you're an idiot. Of course I'm sure. They've been hanging out a lot lately and not so subtly flirting with each other. You would know if you would actually hang out with us more. You could come with me on this date and get to know him. He's actually a really great guy."_

 _"Fine. Wait but if it's not Solace, then who's the blond you been going on about lately?" Percy blushed, Jason felt another wave of jealousy over the unknown blond that's caught Percy's attention. "You have to promise to keep this a secret. Nico would laugh and tell me I'm an idiot."_

 _"What makes you think I won't tell you you're an idiot?"_

 _"You never judge me. But, before you judge me, hear me out first. Promise?"_

 _Jason sighed and nodded. He really didn't want to hear about the guy Percy's crushing on but at the same time he wanted to know what the blond had that he didn't. "I promise"_

 _"I don't know his name.."_

 _"Percy. Really?" Jason rolled his eyes, leave it to Percy to crush on a total stranger._

 _"I said don't judge!" Percy whined. "I just know that his nickname is Super Bolt and he's this really attractive blond." Jason's head snapped up and he looked at Percy in shock. He was suppose to be jealous..of himself? What? Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing. Percy actually likes him? Well his alter ego, but still. Percy likes him, he actually has a chance! "What?" Jason choked out._

 _Percy sighed, "All I know is that his name is Super Bolt and he saved me from that..you know.." Percy cringed and looked down. Yes Jason knows very well what Percy's talking about. His blood is still boiling at the thought of that night, Percy still has the fading hickey on his neck as a constant reminder. "So you like this guy?"_

 _"It's stupid right?" Percy looked at him and sighed. "Maybe I should forget about him. I don't even know the guy."_

 _"No!" Percy gave him a confused look at his sudden outburst. Jason cleared his throat, "I mean, Perce..this guy could be the one for you. You can't just give up."_

 _"But I don't know anything about him," Percy whined. "He could've forgotten all about me."_

 _"Who could forget about you Perce? You're a great guy. I'm sure he's driving himself crazy thinking about you." Percy blushed and rolled his eyes._

Percy still doesn't know how he managed to convince Jason to hang out with them tonight but he's happy he didn't have to be the loser who planned the date with no date and having to ask someone else he barely knows to go with him. That would've been awkward. He could've asked Carol or Leo to go with him but Leo probably would tease him the whole night and Carol, well he barely talks to her so it would be awkward and nearly impossible on his part to hold a conversation with her. So he's just glad he managed to convince Jason to tag along. He's still a bit hesitant but at least he's not as bitter as before. That must count for something.

"Are you almost done? You fixed your hair like at least ten times already. Seriously, it looks fine. Well, it's still shitty as always," Percy rolled his eyes. "But not as shitty as it usually is. Don't worry, you don't have to try to look good, I'm sure Jason's hair is just as shitty. No wonder you two constantly wear beanies, you have bad hair days like everyday."

"Can we stop insulting my hair? Thanks."

Nico rolled his eyes and stood up from Percy's bed. "Remind me why we're going on this date?"

"As a way for Will and Jason to get along. Y'know how possessive Jason can be over his friends. Maybe he and Will can bond. I'm not sure, I just don't want Will to feel like Jason hates him and like he's not wanted in our friendship." Nico nodded, Percy had a point. Jason could be very possessive and jealous when he feels like he needs to be. Now that he thinks about it, he does remember Jason being quite moody and slightly rude to Percy before they really got to know each other. Now he's infatuated with the kid and like always, Percy's too oblivious to notice and think he likes Nico and that Nico likes Jason back which is completely totally wrong. Jason's not his type, personality wise, Nico will admit though, he's a very good looking guy, but Jason's too uptight and schedule orientated for him. Plus he's like his older brother it would be too weird.

* * *

A few minutes later the door bell interrupted the silence. Percy opened the door and gave both Will and Jason a smile, "Hey guys."

Jason gave him a once over and a smirk, "You look good babe." Percy gave a wink and invited them into the apartment. Jason gave him what looked like to be a bouquet of..comic books? Nico raised an eyebrow, really? Just a few days ago Jason given up with flirting but here he is with a bouquet..of comic books. Well, Nico gives him points for originality and creativity, not many people would think to do that for a nerd's love. Ten points for Jason.

Percy gave him a big smile and hugged him. "Jason! You didn't have too! You shouldn't have gone through so much trouble!" Jason just smirked and returned the hug, "It wasn't that hard. Just had to get some nerd at the comic book store to make it. No trouble. Besides, I can't just not get my 'date' anything." Percy blushed and led him into the kitchen to find a place for the bouquet.

Will walked over to Nico and raised an eyebrow at Percy and Jason, "I thought Percy said he was single."

"He is."

Will gave the two a confused look, "Are you sure? I can sense a lot of sexual tension."

"Yeah," Nico nodded. "That's just Jason. You'll be able to sense it a lot. He has it bad for Percy but Percy's too blind to see it. It's complicated really." Will looked over at Nico and gave him a smile that made Nico's heart flutter, "Well let's get them together."


	7. Chapter 7

"So where are we going?"

Nico turned to Percy and raised an eyebrow at him, "You planned this whole thing and you don't know where we're going? What kinda planner are you?"

"I wanted all of us to agree on something," Percy gave him an innocent smile. Nico just rolled his eyes.

"Pizza?" Will suggested.

"If we get pizza we're not getting pineapples on it," Jason made a face of disgust at the thought. Nico nodded his head in agreement.

"But Jason," Percy whined. "Pineapple pizza is the best thing ever." Will nodded in agreement and Jason and Nico just rolled their eyes.

"Agreed. How can anyone dislike pineapple pizza? It's so good."

"I know right?!" Percy turned to Will. "These two just don't have great taste in anything."

"I'll have you know," Nico turned to Percy and Will and gave them both an annoyed look, "I have very good taste. I'm Italian, and Italians know how to make good pizza. Isn't that right Jason?"

"Damn straight honey."

"How can it be damn straight if none of us are straight?"

"For Gods' sake Percy."

After ordering their pizzas, one large pepperoni and cheese pizza for Nico and Jason and one large pineapple pizza for Will and Percy, the four of them settled into an "non-intense" conversation.

"So..how do you feel about Harry Potter?"

"Oh Gods.." Nico laid his head down on the table causing Percy to laugh, Nico kicking his leg under the table.

Will just shrugged and took a sip of his drink. "I haven't read the books and I never seen the movies so I can't really judge."

"What?!"

"Oh Gods." Percy laid his head on the table next to Nico's and shook his head. "Why did you have to go and say that?"

Will looked at Nico and Percy in confusion. Nico sighed and lifted his head from the table, "This dork is a huge Potter Head. Loves everything Harry Potter, he has to have the whole Harry Potter experience. Isn't that right Percy?" Nico gave him a smirk.

Percy made a face of disgust at the reference to the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans that Jason made the two try together. And since Percy's gullible and believes everything Jason tells him, it made it easier for Jason to trick Percy into trying the worst flavours like booger, vomit, and earthworm. Percy wanted to kill him.

"Shut up Nico." Percy hissed, Nico chuckled and shook his head.

"So you never watched Harry Potter?" Jason crossed his arms over his chest and gave Will his best "I'm judging you" look. Nico just rolled his eyes and Will shook his head. "What?! How are you still alive?! How did you live without seeing Harry Potter at least once?"

"Not everyone's as big of a Potterhead as you Jase." Nico stirred his drink with his straw.

"My mother kept me busy with Piano and violin lessons when I was younger."

Jason gave him a horrified look. "Alright that's it, we're gonna have a Harry Potter marathon."

"I'm gonna be busy that night.." Percy piped up.

Jason gave him a look, "We haven't picked a date yet Jackson."

Percy looked towards Nico who was giving him a "count me in" signal and looked back at Jason and Will. "Yeah well uhh..you see..me and Nico are making plans that night."

"Yeah.." Nico nodded his head, "Comic con is coming back in town and uhh.."

"They are?!" Percy looked back at Nico and smiled, completely oblivious to his lie, Jason and Will weren't too convinced.

Nico gave Percy a fake smile, "Well of course buddy."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you two nerds just go to Comic Con a few weeks ago?"

"They're in such high demand that they're coming back to town because we loved them so much." Nico said with a complete straight face.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell me?! I could've gotten us tickets!" Percy looked genuinely hurt and excited that Nico almost felt bad for lying. Almost.

Jason just rolled his eyes. "Fine you two can go to 'Comic Con' or do whatever you two want, but we're gonna have our movie marathon without you two." Will just chuckled and allowed himself to be pulled into conversation about Harry Potter with Jason.

Nico smiled at the two who looked to be getting along and turned back towards Percy who was looking at him expectantly.

"So when is Comic Con coming back?" Percy smiled and looked like he was about to jump out of his seat with excitement. Nico hated to burst his bubble.

"They're not..I lied." Percy looked genuinely hurt and looked at Nico like he was the reason Christmas was cancelled. "W-What?"

"Per-"

"If you know how I feel, why would you say that? Like, you put me in such an uncomfortable situation. Like, you know I'm not happy."

"Did you seriously just quote Kim Kardashian?"

"Shut up I'm mad at you."

"Perc-"

"Don't talk to me. I'm ignoring you now."

Nico just sighed and sat back in his chair. Percy crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window. A few quiet seconds went by and Percy looked back at Nico and leaned over the table to whisper to him. "Hey bro?"

Nico sighed and leaned over the table to whisper back. "What Jackson?"

Percy looked at Jason and Will in alarm and back at Nico, "What if Jason turns Will into an obsessed Potterhead like he is?" Percy sounded genuinely scared. "You two are my only sane friends. I can't handle another Jason."

Nico looked at the two feeling a little bit worried but somewhat relieved. "Jason might have a friend to obsess over Harry Potter with."

"Bro we're screwed."

"I know."

"Percy?"

Percy and Nico turned their heads to see a pretty blonde girl with curly hair and grey eyes standing besides two other girls. "Annabeth?"

Annabeth smiled and walked over to their table and gave him a hug. "Oh my Gods it's been forever!"

Percy just chuckled and shook his head. "I seen you like last week."

Annabeth smiled and looked at Nico and back at Percy with a smirk, "Oh you're on a date? Sorry for interrupting."

"What?" Percy's eyes widened. "Oh no! I mean I am, but not with Nico. We're just friends!"

"You make it sound like going on a date with me is the worst thing in the world." Nico grumbled.

Percy went to protest and Annabeth smiled. "I'm just messing with you Seaweed Brain. So which one of those cute blonds is your date?"

"The dork in the glasses." Nico nodded in Jason's direction. Annabeth looked over at Jason and gave Percy a thumbs up. "Not bad Jackson. Easy on the eyes. I approve. So when am I invited to the wedding?" Annabeth smirked at Percy's blushing face.

"Oh w-we're not..I mean he's hot and all..but we're not dating..we don't even like each other like that."

Annabeth laughed at Percy's rambling and smirked. "Calm down Perce, I'm just messing with you." Percy let out a breath of relief, "So are you going to the meeting this week?"

Nico looked at Percy in confusion but Percy ignored it and nodded. "I might..I might skip this week. My dad is supposed to be coming into town or something I don't know." Annabeth gave him a sad smile and nodded.

"Well I'll stop bothering you and let you two get back to your hot dates." Annabeth winked at them and giggled at their blushing faces, walking back to the two girls who were strikingly familiar but Percy couldn't put his finger on it.

"Your dad might be coming into town?" Nico looked over at Percy in surprise.

"Maybe.." Percy bit his lip and sighed. "I don't know. My mom said he called the other day about visiting but I'm not sure. He's busy a lot. I'm not gonna hold it to him."

"Perce.."

"It's okay. I'm okay."

Nico looked at his friend who was staring at the table with a blank expression and sighed. He has a feeling this is gonna be a long and interesting week.

 **A/N: I tried those Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and those things are disgusting af. My cousin tricked me into trying the booger flavor and I wanted to gag. Try them at your own risk.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter might be a trigger warning for some people. I'm not completely sure but just a heads up.**

"Hey Percy.." Sally knocked on her son's door and gave him a small sad smile. "Your dad's on the phone for you."

Percy knew by the look on her face and the tone of her voice why his dad was calling. He should be used to it by now and he should even be expecting it but just like he always does every damn time his dad tells him he's coming visit, he gets his hopes up. Every damn time he gets a little more hopeful, even though he knows he shouldn't, he always hopes his dad really will come and actually visit him but like always his dad makes up some pathetic excuse at the last possible minute and crushes it. It's been happening every damn time since he was three when his parents split up. When he was a kid he didn't really understand what was going on, he just thought his dad was busy with work or saving the world or something amazing like that to see him. But now he understands. Sally tried to and still tries to defend him and justify why his dad isn't around but now even she is running out of excuses and patience as to why he won't come around. But she doesn't need to anymore, he gets it, his dad doesn't want him. Simple as that.

He just doesn't understand why his dad won't tell him he doesn't want him already. Probably because he likes to see Percy get his hopes up every time he says he's coming into town to visit. That or he doesn't want to hurt Percy intentionally by saying he doesn't want him so he's just dragging him along to make Percy think he wants him. Sally tells him his dad wants him, he loves him but he's just busy a lot with his work. He's calling bullshit on that one, he personally thinks it's the first one but he doesn't care. He doesn't need him.

Percy took the phone from his mother's hands and sighed, pressing the phone to his ear. "Hey Dad.."

"Hey Perce, listen son, I won't be able to make it today. Work has me busy and my interns are idiots who keep screwing everything up. I'm sorry buddy. Hopefully next weekend I'll be able to visit you."

"It's okay Dad. I know you're busy with work. I get it, it's okay. Don't worry about it." Percy bit the inside of his cheek at hearing the same old excuse he's heard since he was a kid.

"I have a surprise for you though. Hopefully this makes up for me not being there." Percy rolled his eyes. Nothing his father can give him will make up for never being around. "I have to get back to work but I'll see you soon son." Poseidon hung up the phone and Percy's not sure why but this time his father's not showing up hurt even more than last time.

Percy gave the phone back to his mother and sighed. Sally sat down by her son and pulled him into her arms and kissed his head. "Same old excuse?"

Percy nodded, "He said he has a surprise for me and hopefully this 'surprise' will make up for him not being here today." Sally sighed.

"I've got work soon but I can order pizza for you and the boys."

Percy shook his head, "No that's okay. They're hanging out with Nico's sister Hazel and her boyfriend Frank today. I'm just gonna have a nap or something."

"Alright.." Sally kissed his head again. "Call me if you need anything. I don't mind leaving work early."

Percy smiled. "I'll be okay mom." As soon as Sally left Percy stood up from his bed and went to his bathroom to take his medicine but noticed it was empty. Cursing himself when he forgot to remind his mom about refilling his medicine. Sensing he was on the verge of having a breakdown of some sort, he pulled out his phone and called one of the few people he knows who can calm him down.

"Hello?"

"Hey Annabeth.."

"Percy? You okay? You missed group?"

"Yeah, my dad was supposed to show up. Can you come over?.."

"I'll be there soon."

* * *

"Take that! YES! I win! In your face Grace! Bow down to the king!" Nico threw down his mythomagic cards and smirked.

Jason stared down at his cards dumbfounded then back to Frank. "I thought you said you know how to play this game."

"I do. Nico just knows it better." Nico just flashed them both another smirk. "Besides. I'm not gonna help you cheat at mythomagic so you can finally beat Nico." Frank said crossing his arms.

Jason groaned and put his cards down, "Thanks a lot Frank. I actually thought I had a chance against Nico. Thanks for getting my hopes up." Frank rolled his eyes and Hazel laughed from her spot on the couch.

Nico laughed and pulled his phone out of his pocket when he heard the familiar ringtone and stepped out of the room. "Hello?"

"Nico?"

Nico looked at his phone confused, "Annabeth?"

"Hey. Yeah it's me. I'm with Percy right now. Look I know you're probably busy but is there any way you or Jason can come over right now?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Nico didn't understand most of what Annabeth was saying by how fast she was talking and his crappy his phone is but he caught a few words like "dad" and "medicine". Confused and a little worried, he hangs up with Annabeth and walks back over to the others.

"Hey guys. I have to go check on Percy. Annabeth called and I could barely understand her. I'll see you guys later."

"Something's wrong with Percy? What did Annabeth say?" Jason asked jumping to his feet.

"She mentioned something about Dad and medicine. But my phone's speakers are too bad."

"You two go check on your friend. Be there for him. Let us know if he's okay." Hazel gave them small smiles and gave Jason his keys.

"Will do. Bye Hazel! Bye Frank!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Jason paused at Percy's door frame and watched as Annabeth Chase, the smart curly blonde haired girl from his Latin class, sat down by Percy on his bed and rubbed soothing circles into his back and talked quietly to him. Jason felt like he was invading on a personal moment. Nico walked up behind him and was about to ask him why he stopped but he caught Jason's gaze and stopped to watch as well.

Nico knows there isn't anything romantic about Annabeth being here comforting their friend in anyway or form but he too felt like he was invading on a personal moment by just watching their exchange. He knows they're somewhat friends but he didn't know how they're friends or how deep their friendship went. It's not like Percy doesn't have any other friends beside he and Jason but he never hangs out with them or talks about them. So seeing Annabeth Chase, the highly intelligent girl from his homeroom and maths class, sitting on his best friend's bed comforting him came as a shock.

He and Jason were about to turn around to go back to the living room to give the two some space but Annabeth looked up and smiled sadly at them and motioned for them to come in.

"Hey guys."

"Hey.." Jason sat down on Percy's desk chair and Nico sat down on the beanbag next to Percy's bed.

Annabeth gave Percy one last hug, "I have to get to work before Thalia loses it but I'll call you after I get off."

"Don't worry about it. I'm okay now." Percy gave her a small smile and returned the hug, "Now go to work before you're late and you get fired."

Annabeth snorted, "Thalia wouldn't fire me. She needs me to do all the work so she can take naps and gossip." Percy chuckled. "And I'll see you at group this time right?" Annabeth gave him a pointed look and Percy nodded. Jason looked at Nico confused and Nico just gave him a confused look back. Annabeth gave them each a smile before retrieving her things and leaving.

"She seems nice."

"Yeah Annabeth's a great friend."

"You have a tattoo?" Nico asked noticing a little bit of ink on his wrist poking out from where his sleeves of his sweater are rolled up a bit and the bracelets Percy usually wears on his wrists on his bedside table.

Jason looked at Percy confused and Percy bit his lip, "Yeah..I got it this past summer on vacation with my mom and Paul." Percy pulled of his sweater showing off his Twenty One Pilots song reference tattoo.

 _"Sometimes to stay alive you gotta kill your mind."_

"Percy.." Nico looked at his best friend in shock.

"I got it there for a constant reminder and to cover up an ugly past. It's also there because I can cover it up whenever I don't want to be reminded of why I have it there."

"Why did you get it?" Jason asked quietly.

"It means sometimes, to overcome depression and suicidal tendencies, you need to stop thinking altogether for a little while." Percy looked down and sighed. "I never told anyone about this besides Annabeth. Only her and my mom know, Paul doesn't even know."

"Know what?"

Percy took a deep breath. "As you guys know my eighth grade year was one of the worst years of my life." Jason and Nico nodded. "Well the summer after fifth grade my best and only friend since kindergarten, Grover moved away with his family and I was left alone to start middle school. Grover had this really weird and rare leg disease thing that had him on crutches and unable to play in p.e. and I was the only one who was nice to him and so we befriended each other and after that everyone avoided me and dubbed me as the weird kid who's friends with the disabled kid. And basically nobody wanted to be my friend after that but I didn't mind because I had Grover. He was there for me when my mom married my ex stepfather Gabe. But then the summer after fifth grade he had to move away with his parents who were these really serious environmentalists. Some really serious tree huggers."

"Then I started middle school at a different school and that's when the bullying started. Mainly by this guy named Luke Castellan and his girlfriend Drew. I didn't tell my mom because I just started the school full of new people and I really didn't want her coming to the school and embarrassing me. Plus it wasn't like I couldn't take it. The bullying didn't get really bad until eighth grade."

"The summer after seventh grade I met this "friend" online that went by the name of Sarah on tumblr. My tumblr wasn't really private like it should've been, you could've typed up my email or name and it would've brought you to my page. Anyways, I had a few online friends that I talked too on a daily basis since I was friendless at school and they understood and were nice. Well one day I got a follow from 'Sarah' and she messaged me about how I was her favorite blog since my whole blog was dedicated to Marvel and that's how our friendship began. We'd message each other everyday and we told each other a lot of things. I told her personal things like my dad leaving, Gabe's abuse, etc. We talked up until the middle of my eighth grade year when I found out we went to the same school."

"Well I was excited because I thought 'Finally. A new chance at friendship.' But then when we were supposed to meet up she walked out as Drew Tanaka, the meanest girl in my school and the girlfriend of Luke Castellan, the same guy who bullied me. I was heartbroken because she lied to me and I told her everything about my life and she just outed me in front of the whole school and just laughed about it. The whole time we were talking she would tell Luke and their friends everything I said. She told the whole school about my tumblr account, how my dad left, how much Gabe hated me, about me being pansexual, etc."

"I didn't even tell anyone or my mom that I wasn't straight or anything and she just outed me in front of the whole school. So after that the bullying got worse. Every time I'd walked down the hallways everyone moved out the way and avoided me like the plague because they were afraid I would somehow spread my gayness to them or something. Then they started pushing me into lockers and telling me they're doing me a favor by trying to push the pansexual-ness out of me and telling me that's the reason why my dad left. They told me he left because he didn't want a son like me, they told me my step-dad was so harsh and abusive because I was pansexual. They told me I should just kill myself because I would be doing everyone including my mother a huge favor by not existing anymore."

"The teachers knew about the bullying but they didn't do anything about it. They turned their head and acted like they didn't notice me being pushed into lockers or being name called. My mother found out by seeing a few bruises on me and went down to the school. She wanted to pull me out of the school but she couldn't afford it so I was stuck at that hellhole until the end of the school year."

"She let me stay home from school for a while but then she got a letter from the state saying how if I missed anymore school she would have to stand in front of the court and stuff so I had to go back to school because she couldn't afford for that to happen and I didn't want her to get into anymore trouble. Going back to school was even worse. The bullying got worse and I got really depressed so I started self harming. The pain from the razors and whatever else I could find to cut with took my mind and the pain away from the bullying for a bit. Self harming was an escape for me."

"One day I was feeling really depressed and I felt like I wasn't important and maybe yeah Luke and everyone else was right, maybe I should just kill myself. I was causing all kind of trouble for my mom for missing too much school, my mom had to miss work a lot because I missed school a lot. My mother payed all kind of money for me to go to that school and I was wasting it by not attending."

"So one day after school I went home while my mom was at work and I went up to my room. I was gonna end everything right then and there because I thought it would make it easier on everyone else if I was gone. So I left a note for my mother explaining how sorry I was for being an awful son and for how much trouble I caused. Then I grabbed a bottle of sleeping pills out of my bathroom and took them. I don't know how long I was out for before my mom found me but I woke up in a hospital with my mom crying over me."

"After my suicide attempt I had to stay in a psychiatric ward for a month, I had to see a therapist once a month for checkups and attend support group twice a week for about six months or until my therapist seen fit that I was healthy enough that I didn't need it but I'm still attending on my own free will, and I'm on medication for my depression. And I still see my therapist once a month."

"And so this past summer I got this tattoo," Percy traced the tattoo on his wrist. "To remind myself that sometimes I need to stop thinking about my past and what happened to over come. I got it on my wrist to cover up my scars from self harming. So whenever I don't want to be reminded of anything I wear my bracelets and my sweaters to cover up my wrists."

By the time Percy finished his story Jason and Nico were both pulling their best friend into their arms and holding him close. Neither of them being able do believe what Percy went through. Nico never met this Luke guy or even knows what he looks like but he wants to kill the guy. He can't believe anybody would even treat anyone that way. What's wrong with people these days? Nico wanted to find this guy and slam him into a locker multiple times to see how he likes it. He wants to find all these kids that bullied Percy and fight them. He'd probably get his ass kicked in the process but he doesn't care, he wants them to feel the hurt and pain Percy went through.

Nico doesn't even have to look at Jason's face or even in his general direction to know how he's feeling and thinking right now. He too wants to find this Luke guy and kick his ass. But comforting Percy is the important thing right now. He and Jason can plan to track down the Luke guy later when they know for sure Percy's okay.

"Last week my dad called and said he was gonna come into town and visit." Percy sniffled and tried to keep his voice steady. "He always says that and always breaks his promise. I always try to tell myself he won't show up and to not get my hopes up to make it hurt less but that never helps because I always get my hopes up." Percy's voice cracked and Jason felt like his heart did as well. "For some reason this time I actually believed he might actually show up but just like he always does, he calls at the last minute and tells me he can't make it due to work. I don't get why he just won't tell me the truth and tell me he just doesn't want me." Percy looked at his two best friends and teared up. "Why doesn't he want me?.."

Percy completely broke down and Jason and Nico held him close.

* * *

Percy was watching The Avengers with Jason and Nico when the doorbell went off.

"Percy! Can you get that?"

Percy sighed and paused the movie and answered the door, surprised to see a tall girl, maybe 5'6, with long blonde and brown eyes dressed in a nirvana shirt and a red flannel, skinny jeans and a pair of converse standing outside his door with a few bags and a Siberian Husky.

"Hi? May I help you?"

"Are you Percy Jackson?"

Percy looked at the girl confused. "Yes. And you are?"

"I'm Savannah." The girl, Savannah, handed him a letter that was addressed to him. "I'm your sister. And this is Tyson."

Percy eyes widened in surprise, "What?"

"Percy who is it?" Sally came up behind Percy and gave the girl a smile. "Well hello. Who's this?"

"My surprise.."


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait, sister? You're my sister?" Percy asked, pacing around the living room. "Why haven't I heard about you before?"

Savannah politely declined as Sally offered her something to eat and drink. "I just met our dad recently. My mom never told me about him. She was never around anyway, her sister took me in and raised me but she was never mother of the year worthy either. She always seen me as a burden rather than a niece. It took her a lot of convincing just to tell me Dad's name. I did some research and tracked him down. He was surprised to say the least, I spent more time with his assistant and secretary than him the whole time I was there. I got pretty aggravated and I was about to go back to my Aunt's but then he told me that I had an older brother in New York by the name of Percy Jackson and he always wanted a little sibling. So he gave me your address and a plane ticket. And here I am."

Percy groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. "Now I understand why he couldn't come see me. He wasn't busy with work, he never is. He's always making up excuses to never see the kid he never wanted."

"Percy!" Sally scolded.

"No mom. It's true. He doesn't want me, not now, not then, not ever. That's why he left. He doesn't want kids. That's why she's here!" Percy quickly looked back at Savannah, "No offense."

"I'm used to it." Savannah shrugged.

"Percy! That's rude!"

"But mom it's true and you know it. He sent Savannah here so he could get rid of her and so he could try to make me feel better about not wanting me. He sent my sister here so he has an excuse to not see me for a while. It makes sense now. Well good riddance to him. I don't want to see him either."

Sally sighed, "Perc-"

"No mom. I've had enough. If he doesn't want to see me anymore then he should just say so."

"Well, why don't you show your sister around the city? Sibling bonding time." Sally suggested.

Percy sighed and nodded. "Alright let's go." Percy looked towards Savannah, "You don't mind if my friends come along right?" Percy could've sworn he seen her eyes flash a different color at the mention of his friends but he must be seeing things because as soon as he blinked her eyes were back to normal.

"Nope. I don't mind." Savannah shrugged again. Percy just shrugged it off as if he was seeing things from the shock of everything and lead her out of the tiny apartment and into the city.

* * *

"Does your cup say hoe?" Nico asked.

Percy looked down at his Starbucks cup and frowned. "No, it says soy. The worker told me so."

"That's the saddest looking 'S' I ever seen in my life." Jason said.

"Looks more like joy to me." Will said glancing at the cup.

"Nah bro, they called you a hoe." Savannah said taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "They just said it was soy so you wouldn't demand another cup or give them bad reviews. That or they're terrible at spelling."

"Starbucks called me a hoe.." Percy said sadly. "I'm so depressed now."

"Well..if you turn it around it says 'joy'.." Will said with a small smile.

"It's supposed to say soy." Percy pouted.

"They lied to you. That looks more like joy to me." Jason said.

"And that is why I don't drink Starbucks. They always spell my name wrong or give me some kind of disgusting coffee." Nico said taking a bite of his cake-pop.

Jason laughed at the expression on Percy's face and wrapped an arm around his waist. "You're not a hoe Perce. You're too innocent and naïve to be promiscuous."

"I am not that innocent." Percy argued.

"Are you a top or bottom?" Savannah asked, giving Jason a side glance.

"Am I a what?" Percy looked at her confused. Nico snorted and Jason and Will tried to stifle a laugh. "What are you guys laughing at?"

"You're so naïve and innocent." Savannah shook her head.

"He's such a bottom." Nico said casually.

"True." Savannah nodded her head in agreement.

"What the hell is a top and bottom?" Percy asked. Will leaned over to whisper in his ear as they passed an elderly couple. Percy blushed red in embarrassment. "Savannah! How the hell do you know what gay sex is like?!" Percy yelled out.

Jason and Nico burst into laughter as the elderly couple and a few people others turned to face him with looks of shock and disgust on their faces. Percy blushed in embarrassment again. Nico and Jason laughed harder.

"I've been reading gay smut since I was twelve." Savannah shrugged.

Percy's eyes widened, "You can read porn?"

"Well, yeah, it's like watching porn but..you're reading about it. Sometimes in explicit details."

"Where do you go to read that sorta stuff?" Percy asked confused and surprised. "Is there like a website for like reading porn?"

"Yeah, it's called Wattpad. Archive of Our Own. Sometimes tumblr."

"I've never come across it on tumblr."

"Be grateful." Nico said shuddering. "I've seen and read some things I can never un see."

"You're in the wrong tags Perce. It's easy, just search up your favorite gay pairing and they should have it." Savannah explained.

"Who even writes this stuff?" Percy asked confused.

"Teenaged fangirls and fanboys mostly. It's quite common actually."

"I'm learning so much today."

"I'll teach you about gay sex later."

"Oh god. That's gonna be a conversation." Nico said catching his breath from laughing too hard.

"Wait," Percy said turning his attention to the others. "How do you know about this stuff?"

"When you're bored you google stuff." Nico shrugged. "Carol also sent me links to Harry Potter fanfics."

"You read gay porn too?!" Percy asked. A few people turned their heads to look at them.

"Wow Percy. Just go ahead and scream out the benefits of being gay why don't you?" Nico rolled his eyes.

"My dad gets around." Will shrugs. "Men and Women. Kinda hard not to know when he constantly brings people home and your bedroom is right down the hall."

"Thalia already gave me the talk when I came out to her." Jason cringed at the memory. "I'm still scarred. She went into full detail and everything. I just told her I liked dudes and she told me I needed to be prepared."

"So Savannah," Will smiled brightly at her. "Where you're from?"

"Sweden originally. Then I moved to Delaware where my aunt took me in."

"That explains the accent." Will smiled.

Jason zoned out the rest of the conversation and kept his gaze on Savannah. He could tell something was off about her but he couldn't place his finger on it. Every time he would get affectionate with Percy or say something she would give him this look or her eyes would flash a different color for a second then flash back to her normal color. The first time it happened, he thought he was seeing things until it happened again. But somehow nobody else seemed to notice besides him. He can't explain it but he's not getting good vibes from her. He could be overreacting since he barely knows her and he's not typically good at reading people, but he can tell somethings not right about the girl and he's determined to figure out what it is.

"Jason?" Percy asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Jason asked with an innocent smile.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Stop looking at people like a creeper before you run into a pole."

"Sorry." Jason said quietly. "Didn't realize I zoned out. Just thinking about what Thalia wanted to talk to me about later." Jason lied. He caught Savannah's gaze and was a bit taken back by the coldness in her eyes. Her face seemed calm and relaxed but her eyes sent a different message.

It was like looking into his father's eyes when he was angry with Thalia's constant disrespect to their step-mother Hera. Not that he could really blame Thalia, the woman hated their existence and made it very clear that she didn't want anything to do with them. Hera isn't nearly as rude to Jason as she is to Thalia, but she still holds resentment towards the Grace kids. Not that he could blame her either, he wouldn't be too thrilled if his husband or wife cheated on him with the same woman twice.

But when he looked at Savannah, it was like she hated him for some unknown reason and she wanted to skin him alive or something in that nature. And she's not staring at the others like that, just him and he doesn't understand. What did he do to offend her already? Jealous maybe? But why would she be jealous? Whatever the reason, he was determined to find out why.

"Hey dude," Nico whispered to Jason, nudging his arm slightly. "Is it just me or is something off about Percy's sister?"

"You see it too?" Jason asked relieved he wasn't the only one.

"I don't know Jase, but she just seems off to me. I tried asking Will but he just told me I was being weird and she seems normal to him." Nico whispered back glancing between Will, Percy, and Savannah as they talked about whatever they were talking about.

"She doesn't seem to like me very much." Jason said quietly.

"Yeah, I keep seeing her glaring at you. Especially when you're really close to Percy. It's like a momma bear protecting her cubs or something." Nico sighed. "I don't know what's up with her but if we tell Percy he's just gonna get defensive and take her side."

"So we just stay quiet and pretend we like her?" Jason asked.

"Basically. She seems nice to me, but just.." Nico shook his head. "I'm telling you Jay, I think she's hiding something."

"I think so too."


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is just a incredibly small filler because I have no idea where I'm even going with this story anymore. If you have any ideas for this story please message me. I could use some ideas for this since I don't remember the original plot.

* * *

"So what now guys?" Percy asked.

"I got invited to a party." Will said. "Some guy in my history class invited me. You guys wanna go?"

"Sure." Jason said shrugging. "I'm down."

"A party?" Nico asked, stopped walking to look at Will and raised an eyebrow. "If you haven't noticed already," Nico motioned to himself and Percy. "The party scene isn't really our thing."

"We're more of the homebody kind of guys who live off of pizza and Netflix. We don't get out much." Percy said agreeing with Nico. "Kind of the main reason we don't get invited to parties."

"Oh, I've noticed." Will said smiling. "That's why we're going."

"That's quite alright, William." Nico said, giving him a fake smile. "Thanks for the invite but I don't have to be around drunken idiots while watching Netflix."

"Oh c'mon Nico." Jason said. "You two need lives. Lives that don't include binge watching every season of your favorite shows in less than a week."

"I'll have you know Gracie," Nico said poking Jason's chest. "I do have a life, it might be quite shitty, but it's a life nonetheless. And so what if it includes Netflix? Netflix never disappointed me."

"I'm quite disappointed." Percy said sadly. "They took down Spiderman and won't upload Teen Wolf. Almost cancelled my subscription if it wasn't for American Horror Story." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Okay true." Nico agreed. "But there's still Grey's Anatomy."

"I quit watching after they killed off McDreamy." Percy said. "It's not the same."

"You watch Grey's Anatomy?" Will asked surprised.

"What can I say?" Percy asked shrugging. "I enjoy watching gut wrenching shows that rip your heart out and steps on it."

"Do you watch Scrubs?" Will asked.

"Yes! I'm currently on season three. I didn't expect to like it but now I'm totally hooked."

"Right? And don't you just dislike Elliot?"

"Oh man, I thought I was the only one."

"Point is," Nico said, interrupting Percy and Will's conversation. "Parties aren't our thing."

"Too bad. You two need to experience a party once in your life." Jason said.

"I've experienced parties!"

Jason sighed, "Birthday parties don't count Perce."

"Oh.."

Nico went to say something but Jason interrupted him. "And neither do dinner parties that your evil step-mother makes you attend." Nico closed his mouth.

Percy sighed and turned towards Savannah. "You up for a party Sav?"

Savannah just shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, what's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

As soon as they got closer to the house where the party was being held, Percy had the feeling something bad was going to happen. He doesn't know how to explain it, but he felt like he had to leave or something bad was going to happen at the party. But leaving wasn't really an option. Nico and Will were walking in front of him talking quietly. Jason was walking on the side of him with an arm over his shoulder and Savannah was on his other side. If he tried to leave they would surely stop him and pull him along.

He was just going to have to suck it up and suffer through the rest of the night. Maybe once they get to to the damned thing he can sneak off and hide away somewhere until it was time to go. Nico will probably be dragged off with Will somewhere and Jason will probably end up leaving to hang out with some of his other friends, not that Percy really blames him. He has other friends and he shouldn't be forced to only hang out with him and Nico. The only thing stopping Percy from sneaking off to hide somewhere for the remainder of the night was Savannah. He can't just abandon his sister at a party just because he feels uncomfortable. Maybe he can convince her to sneak off with him and they can go do something else. But then again, she's a pretty girl so she might make friends fast and head off in her own direction as well.

Percy cursed himself for even thinking that. He can't allow her to go off with total strangers. She's new to New York and doesn't know anyone else besides him. His mother would kill him for sure if he lost his sister at some party at some random stranger's house they don't know. She would also kill him if he left her alone to go hide somewhere. His mother may love him but he doesn't think Sally would appreciate having to file a missing person's report for a child that isn't hers but is now responsible for just because he snuck off from a party because he was uncomfortable. So the way he sees it, he has two options. Suck it up and act like he's enjoying a party when in reality he much rather be at a construction site watching paint dry. Or, he can try to convince Savannah to sneak off with him to do something more his style and just make it back before the party ends to reunite with his friends. Only problem with that is he has no idea when parties like these end and his friends may notice he's gone and then they'll call Sally, who Percy knows for a fact, will file a missing child's report. But currently, that's a risk he's willing to take.

"Percy!" A voice spoke up behind the group as soon as they were in the house. Percy froze in his tracks, too afraid to turn around. He knew that voice, knew it all too well. Maybe if he ignored it and kept walking they won't notice and forget about him. Surely they had to have other 'Percy's' at this party, right? Okay maybe 'Percy' wasn't a very common name, but that didn't stop him from wanting to ignore the voice and keep walking.

Apparently the world was against him. "Hey, Perce, aren't they calling your name?" Nico asked confused.

"What? I didn't hear anything."

"Jackson!" The voice said cheerily, throwing an arm over his shoulder. "How are you?"

Percy cursed under his breath and turned his head to come face to face with no other than Luke Castellan. His old middle school bully. He looked pretty much the same as he did the last time he saw him; tall and muscular, sandy blond hair and blue eyes. The only thing different about his appearance was an unsettling thick white scar that went down from underneath his right eye, down to his jaw. It was as if he was caught on the wrong side of a knife fight recently.

"I'm good.."

Luke smiled widely. "That's great!" Luke turned his attention from Percy to the others, giving them his signature charming smile he used to give the teachers to get out of trouble. "I hope you boys, and lady, don't mind if I borrow my friend here for a moment. He'll be in great hands."

Nico gave Luke a skeptical look, wanting to say something but Percy gave them a reassuring nod. "You guys go ahead..I'll catch up to you soon."

Savannah and Nico looked like they wanted to protest but Percy let himself be pulled off by Luke. As soon as the dual was out of earshot, Will turned his attention to Jason. "Y'know that guy?"

Jason kept his gaze on the sandy blond haired male with an arm across Percy's shoulder, his eyes narrowing at the figure. "I never seen him a day in my life."

* * *

"So.." Percy said timidly.

Luke let out a laugh and stopped walking to look at Percy properly, the smile not leaving his face. "Y'know, I've missed you Jackson."

"You bullied me for three straight years. Why did you pull me away Castellan? To use me as a punching bag again?"

"I've pulled you away to apologize."

"Well it's kinda late for apologies now don't you think? I mean you did push me into lockers every day of my middle school life. And you also did tell me I should do us all a favor and kill myself." Luke grimaced. "I would definitely say it's too late for apologies. An apology would've been great before I tried to OD myself on sleeping medication. An apology would've been fantastic before I had to stay in a psychiatric ward for a month. An apology would've been great before I had to see a therapist once a month for checkups and support group twice a week for six months. An apology would've worked when I started self-harming to deal with the bullying you and everyone else in that damned school did to me. So you know what Castellan," Percy glared at the male in front of him. "Your apology means nothing to me. You can shove that fake ass apology somewhere because it means absoutely nothing to me anymore."

Percy made a move to leave but Luke grabbed his arm and pinned him against a wall. "I always liked you y'know."

Percy scoffed. "You sure did have a funny way of showing it."

"I was ashamed." Luke admitted. "I was going through a sexuality crisis and I didn't know how to deal with it. Drew was just a beard. Well, she didn't know that but she was. I never liked her like that. I was afraid of someone finding out about my sexuality so I pretended to like Drew and I asked her out. But I could never force myself to like her."

"Well, that might be because she was a straight up bitch and the spawn of Satan. If I threw holy water on her she would hiss and burst into flames."

"Well someone got feisty."

"It's called being done with your shit, Castellan. I put up with it for three damn years and I won't do that anymore. Now, if you'll excuse me I have some friends I need to get back to." Percy made another move to leave but Luke stopped him again.

"Drew was never the one you were talking to. I was."

"I don't care anymore, Luke. That was years ago. I'm getting passed that." Percy made another move to leave but Luke stopped him yet again.

"Percy, hear me out. Please."

"Why would I want to? You made my life a living hell."

"I loved you."

"What?" Percy asked.

"I always had a crush on you." Luke admitted. "I was too afraid to admit it so I befriended you on tumblr. It seemed like the only place I could talk to you."

Percy sighed and looked away. "Why did you tell me who you really were?"

"I was afraid you would've stopped talking to me once you knew it was me."

"Maybe I would have. But because of that I have trust issues now." Percy gave Luke another glare. "But if you wanted to be my friend then why did you go and tell the whole school my secrets that I trusted you with? Friends don't do that to each other." Percy snapped.

"Drew was over at my house one day and was using my computer one day. I didn't exit out any of my tabs and she seen my tumblr and demanded answers. I panicked and told her I was Catfishing you. It was her idea to spread your secrets out around the school. I'm sorry. I know sorry isn't good enough."

"You're right." Percy crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not."

"But why don't I make it up to you? I know you didn't want to come here to this party. That much is obvious, why don't we go somewhere." Luke suggested.

"And leave my friends here? No thanks."

"We'll be back before the party is over. C'mon Percy, they won't even notice. Look around, they probably forgot already." Percy looked around to find that Luke was right, his friends were no where in sight. "Let's go somewhere and get some food. My treat."

Percy sighed. "If it gets you to leave my alone then fine."

Luke smiled. "Great! Let's go." Luke wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him out the house and to his car. Percy had a feeling he was going to regret his decision.


	11. Chapter 11

"Where are you taking me, Castellan?" Percy asked as they drove around town.

"Oh calm down, Jackson." Luke smiled. "If I wanted to kill you I'd drive you out of town a couple of miles and get rid of you then. I'd seem way too sketchy if I killed you in town."

"How thoughtful of you." Percy replied sarcastically.

Luke laughed. "There's this really good ice cream place near the daycare that Thalia works at called Khione's. The owner is pretty bitchy but the workers are pretty cool. You remember Thalia right?"

"I remember getting knocked unconscious by a dodge ball to the face during p.e. seventh grade year and waking up to come face to face with the personification of punk rock standing over me." Percy recalled. "Pretty terrifying moment in my life." Luke laughed. "Yeah, after you got knocked unconscious by that rogue dodge ball," Percy gave him a side glare. "Thalia cursed me out and went to the nurse's office to make sure you weren't dead."

"Yeah, that ' _rogue_ ' dodge ball was a killer. I was still seeing stars hours after it happened. At least Thalia went on the account of both of you to make sure I was still alive."

"Hey! I sent you those flowers! That should count for something."

Percy looked confused and a bit shocked. "You did? The daisies?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm allergic to daisies. I had an allergic reaction to it."

"Oh.." Luke's face turned apologetic. "I am so sorry. Well, if it makes you feel any better, it didn't kill you."

"It could have."

"Well, at least I sent you flowers. Even if they did try to kill you."

"I guess I can't accuse you of something the flowers clearly tried to do. You're off the hook this time." Percy said teasingly. Luke smiled triumphantly.

* * *

"Percy Jackson?" Thalia asked as Percy and Luke walked into the ice cream shop. "Well well well. Look what the cat went and dragged in." Thalia smirked. "Got knocked unconscious by any 'rogue' dodge balls lately?"

"Ha ha." Percy rolled his eyes. "It's good to see the personification of punk rock standing before me again. How have you been?"

Thalia shrugged. "Finally moved out of my mother's house. I got to see Jason again finally. Months of blackmailing and threatening dad to tell the royal pain in my ass, Hera, about all of his affairs, finally paid off. He wasn't happy about it but he gave in. Threatening to tell his wife about his many affairs usually does the trick when you want to get what you want."

"You live alone?" Percy asked.

"Nah, I live with my older half-sister, Artemis and her platonic group of gal pals." Percy raised an eyebrow. "She's old enough to be their mom but she's more like a cool older sister to them." Thalia explained. "She rather adopt kids and take them under her wing than have her own. It was either live with her and her platonic group of gal pals who dislike the idea of men in general, or live with her twin brother Apollo. An egotistical music and art prodigy who flirts with anything with legs and sprouts out annoying haiku. He's like one of those frat boys who never grew up and that mother who acts younger than her actual age and flirts with all the younger guys. It's ridiculous. I feel for his kids, they have to deal with him twenty-four seven."

"He has kids?" Percy asked surprised. "He doesn't sound like the dad type."

"Oh, he's not. He's more of an older brother to his kids than an actual dad. That's why the majority of his kids live with their mothers or other relatives. I'm sure he doesn't mind though, less kids he has to act like an older brother to the better. He had five kids living with him but two of them died a few summers ago. Now, as far as I know of, he only has three kids living with him and another kid going back and forth between him and his mother every other week. So I much rather live with Artemis rather than Apollo."

"Don't you have other siblings you can live with?" Luke asked. "Not being able to have boyfriends over must be a drag." Thalia just smirked. "Luckily, Lucas, I'm not heterosexual so that's not a problem."

"Dammit." Luke laughed. "I knew I should've got you that 'It Ain't No Lie Baby I'm Bi Bi Bi' shirt for your birthday."

Thalia threw her head back and laughed. "The 'lesbihonest' shirt would've worked too." Luke laughed. "Next time I see it I'll buy it for you and then you can show your gay pride everywhere you go."

"I'll wear it around Zeus just to piss him off. Two hella gay kids will be a big punch to the face."

"Aren't you always pissing your dad off though?"

"What's your point, Castellan? It's my favorite pass time." Luke rolled his eyes and excused himself to answer his phone, stepping outside to have his conversation. Thalia sighed and turned her attention to Percy, smirking at him like she knew all of his secrets. "So, you're the 'cute hipster nerd' my little brother constantly goes on and on about." Percy's cheeks heated up. "Excuse me?"

Thalia laughed at his embarrassed face, "He's always talking about this guy he's friends with. He never told me your name, always calls you Jackson thinking I wouldn't ever figure it out. But," Thalia eyed his appearance. "It's definitely you. A smol hipster nerd and your last name is Jackson. Yup. You're definitely the one Jason goes on and on about." Percy was sure his face was like a tomato at the moment. He was never good with hearing good things about himself.

"Good things I hope."

Thalia just smiled like she knew something he didn't. "Yeah, all good things. Definitely good things. So, whatcha doing here with Luke?" She raised an eyebrow. "I never thought I'd catch you and him together on a date."

"It's not a date." Percy said quickly, clearing his throat at the look on Thalia's face. "We're just hanging out. I was at this party with Jason, our friends Nico and Will, and my half-sister Savannah when he recognized me. He asked to borrow me for a bit so I went with him, he apologized and wanted to take me to get some food as a chance to prove that he's changed. So, here I am."

"So you ditched your friends at some party to hang out with the asshat who bullied you in middle school."

"They won't notice I'm gone." He shrugged. "I was planning on trying to leave with Savannah or hide out with her anyways. Parties aren't my strong point. Do you have anything blueberry flavor here?" Thalia handed him a menu. "They dragged me and Nico this party saying we needed lives." He said as he looked over the different deserts. "And now I am. I'm considering this living."

"Luke could be a serial killer for all you know, Jackson. He could be planning on taking you out of town and killing your ass then throwing your body into some water or something where no one would ever find you." Thalia joked. "These kind of things can happen."

"You've been watching too much of the ID channel." Percy said. "I'll take a blueberry milkshake." Thalia made a face at his choice but went to make it anyway. "I'm being serious, Percy." She laughed, "Luke could be planning on killing you and you'd never know."

"Do you know something I don't?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because please let me know so I can prepare myself. At least then I'd know so I can try to defend myself."

"Defend yourself?" Thalia snorted, handing him his milkshake. "You're a smol bean, Jackson. You wouldn't stand a chance in hell against Luke."

"I resent that, Grace. And what the hell is a smol bean?" Thalia laughed and shook her head, smirking as Luke walked back into the shop, putting his phone back into his pocket and sliding into the seat next to Percy's chair. "What are you two talking about?"

"I'm warning Jackson here on your plans to kill him and dumping his body somewhere. You're welcome."

"Thanks a lot, Thalia. Now he's not going to want to ride anywhere else with me."

"Oops, my bad. I thought he'd want to know the truth so he can defend himself against you." Luke rolled his eyes and smiled. "Thals, why must you always tell people I'm going to kill them when I step out of a room. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to ruin any chance of friendship I try to have."

"I think she's jealous." Percy said, taking another sip of his milkshake. Thalia rolled her eyes as Luke laughed. "Just finish your milkshake. I got to get back to work but tell Jason I said hi."

"Will do."

"Nice talking to you again, Percy. Come visit me more. I'm always here." Thalia said before going back to work.

"So," Percy said turning his full attention to Luke. "How has the amazing life of Luke Castellan been?"

"Not so amazing actually." Luke admitted. "You're not the only one with daddy issues."

"Your dad doesn't want anything to do with you either?" Percy asked.

"Not in the slightest. He says he cares but I wasn't born yesterday. I know he doesn't care about me or his other ten kids." Luke grumbled, ordering a sundae. "I know how you feel." Percy took another sip of his milkshake. "My mom tries to make excuses for him but it's no use. I know he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"How is your mom these days anyway?" Luke asked.

"She's doing good actually." Percy said, smiling a bit at the mention of his mother. What can he say? He loves his momma. "She's working on a book now. She still works but it's not as much as she used to. Also, when I was fifteen she married my English teacher Mr. Paul Blofish. She met him at one of her classes she's taking. She's a lot happier with him and he treats her well. I can't say anything bad about him."

"Isn't it a bit weird though? Your mom being married to your English teacher I mean?"

"It was at first." Percy admitted. "But he makes her happy and treats her well. He's been more of a father to me these past few years than my actual dad ever was. And he's an English teacher, I get free tutoring in English." He shrugged. "It's a win win situation. I get to see my mom happy for the first time in years, and I get a free tutoring lesson. Paul really is a great guy, he's not like one of those step parents who hates their husband or wife's kids just for existing, he includes me in things and does stuff with me. What's your mom like?"

Luke just shrugged, "I haven't seen her since I was a kid. After my parents split up, my old man got custody of me. Told the court she wasn't emotionally or mentally stable to raise me so I was shipped off to him. But I've spent more time at our neighbor Chiron's house growing up than my own house. And recently, I moved out of my dad's house and in with my uncle Kronos. The old man wasn't happy about it but he doesn't have a voice in the matter, he can't stop me. I'm over eighteen. Not like I would listen to him anyways. Chiron took care of me and my half-siblings more than he ever did. And living with Kronos means I have my own bedroom and bathroom to myself now, I don't have to share a bedroom and bathroom with my half-brothers. Uncle Kronos isn't around much either but we've talked more in five minutes than I have my whole life with my dad."

"That must be rough," Percy said. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Luke just shrugged. "It's whatever."

They talked for the next hour and a half about anything and everything. Percy learned more about Luke's childhood growing up and Luke heard all about Percy's misadventures. Which is basically what Nico and Jason call all the incidents, trouble, and embarrassing things Percy gets himself into. Most being just down right hilarious. Well, not to Percy, but hilarious to everyone else.

"So let me get this straight, you told the pizza delivery guy you love him?" Luke asked, not even trying to hold back his laughter.

"It was an accident!" Percy defended himself. "I'm used to telling my mom I love her before I hang up. It was a force of habit."

"And what did the pizza delivery guy say?" Luke asked amused.

"He was silent for a few seconds then said '..uh..Thank you? But I hope you know I can't give you a discount just because you confessed your love for me.'" Luke laughed harder. "Well, at least I know that now confessing my undying love for the pizza guy won't save me money."

"Oh shut it, Castellan." Percy grumbled. Luke shook his head and smiled, excusing himself again to answer his phone. Percy sighed and checked the time on his phone. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the presence of someone standing behind him and a nasally voice speaking up.

"So I see you met Luke Castellan." Percy turned around to come face to face with the scowling face of Octavian Bennett. The weird kid who's rumored to carry around stuffed animals for voodoo sacrifices. Percy has no idea if that's true or not, he makes it a personal mission to stay out of the blond scarecrow's way as much as possible. That's everyone's personal mission it seems like. Everyone sort of stays out of his way in case he snaps one day and goes on a rampage and starts using human sacrifices in place of his stuffed animals. Percy really hopes that's just a rumor, he doesn't want to be used as a human sacrifice if Octavian goes off his rocker one day.

"Yeah.." Percy said, stepping back slightly. You can never be too sure with Octavian. "I know him. Y'know him?"

The blond scarecrow scoffed and refilled one of the sugar containers. "I know him quite well." Well, okay then.. "Now, Jackson, I'm not one for giving out advice or anything, but it would be in your best interest to stay away from him."

"Excuse me?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

Octavian just scowled at him. "I'm warning you now, Jackson, stay away from him. Take my advice or not, I don't care. But whatever you do, stay away from him. Don't be in his inner circle. It won't do you any good."

"You sound like you have experience."

"Shut up and mind your business, Jackson." Octavian snapped and went back to work.

Percy looked at Octavian's working figure in confusion. What was all of that about? He seemed to know Luke very well but how? And why does he seem to hate Luke so much? Well, that doesn't really surprise him much, Octavian hates everyone. But still, everything seemed off about that conversation. But then again, this is Octavian we're talking about here, everything about him screams crazy, psychotic teddy bear killer. One of the many reasons why people stay away from him is because of his reputation with teddy bears. Octavian is wrong about a lot of stuff, the guy likes to start fights just for fun, so this could be just another one of his games. But his voice didn't hold any of it's usual malicious or teasing tone as it usually does. He sounded like he was legitimately trying to give him advice. But how is he supposed to figure out if Octavian is telling the truth or not? Another one of the many reasons why people stay away from Octavian is because of his way with words. He's very intelligent and an amazing public speaker, usually being able to achieve whatever goal he set for himself. And he's usually able to win over crowds by being able to discretely insult everyone. Octavian knows how to win over crowds by talking. He knows what to say, how to say it, and when to say it. A psychotic teddy bear killer who knows exactly what to say to win you over is never a good combination for anything.

So because of this, Percy has no idea what he's supposed to believe. Does he trust Octavian? Or is this just another one of his mind games to start something? What the hell is he supposed to do? Put his trust in a psychotic scarecrow who likes to use stuffed animals as voodoo sacrifices and hope for the best? Or continue to befriend Luke, the guy who bullied him all through middle school? All of this thinking is giving him a headache.

"What was that about?" Percy felt like jumping out of his skin at hearing Luke's voice behind him. Luke raised an eyebrow. "You okay? You seem jumpy."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have no idea what Octavian's talking about. He likes to start things."

"Ready to go?" Luke asked, holding up his car keys. "I don't want your friends thinking I went and kidnapped you."

"My mom hasn't called me yet. I think we're good."

* * *

" _When we first dropped our bags on_

 _Apartment floors_

 _Took our broken hearts_

 _Put them in a drawer_

 _Everybody here was someone else before_

 _And you can want who you want_

 _Boys and boys and_

 _Girls and girls"_ Percy sang along to the radio. _"Welcome to New York It's been waiting for you_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _It's been waiting for you_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _Welcome to New Yo_ \- Hey!" Percy pouted as Luke turned the station. "I was listening to that."

"Jackson, what the fuck? Taylor Swift? Really?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"Sorry." Percy shrugged. "I'm best friends with a white girl disguised as a guy. Jason's rubbing off on me. What do you expect?"

"Dammit, Percy. Just because you're pansexual doesn't mean you have to be the stereotypical gay guy."

"Shut up, Castellan." Percy grumbled. "Just because I listen to Taylor Swift and I like guys more than girls doesn't mean I'm a stereotypical gay!" Percy sassed back.

"I can't believe I have a crush on a guy who listens to Taylor Swift."

"Wait what?" Percy asked, his eyes widening.

Luke just shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "You're so oblivious to people having crushes on you. I've been trying to flirt with you all night. No wonder Thalia calls you her smol son. Alright, now I've had enough of this bubblegum pop you call 'good music'. We're going to listen to actual good music now. Y'know Asking Alexandria right?"

"I think Nico listens to it. But I haven't listened to their songs before." Luke's smile widened. At that moment, Percy knew he would come to later regret the decision to ride in Luke's car with him.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Percy?" Jason said walking over to Savannah and Nico. "I can't find him, I've been looking for him everywhere."

"Some of us have been looking for him more than others." Savannah said, her voice cold and hostile.

Jason didn't seem to appreciate her jab at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I meant," Savannah turned to Jason with a glare. "That while my brother was MIA, some of us were actually looking for him while others were making out with Santa's little helper while he's on vacation from the north pole in the corner."

"Excuse me?" Jason said defensively.

"You're such a little shit! I know all about boys like you. All you want to do is use people for your own 'greater good' but don't fucking think I'm gonna let you do that to my brother."

"Do what exactly?" Jason's voice turned shrill. "I'm not using Percy for my own 'greater good'. I genuinely care about him. I'd never hurt him."

"Oh really? That's bullshit! You claim you're in love with him and all you do is whine and complain like a love sick preteen that he'll never notice you're pathetic tries at what you call flirting but there you are making out with one of Santa's elves in the corner while Percy's missing. That right there speaks volumes about how much you're really 'in love' with my brother, Gracie." Then she turned her glare to Nico and Will. "And you two, Percy could be seriously hurt but you little Emo and white toasted piece of bread can't care less about that. You're too busy slobbering all over each other to even notice he's gone!"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" It was Nico's turn to get angry. "Are you implying that I don't care about my best friend enough?" Will tried to calm him down but Nico shrugged him off. "I've known him longer than you while you've known him for not even a day. So don't you fucking dare think that I don't care about Percy when I do. He's not a child, Savannah, he's a teenager."

Savannah's glare deepened. "Do you even know what fucking time it is? It's almost two in the morning and he's been gone since we've got here. That blond scar faced dude took him away to 'talk'. Percy said he'd catch up to us. That was hours ago, if he was okay he would be back by now. We let him go off with someone we don't know and someone he clearly wasn't okay with judging by his reaction to seeing the guy."

Nico's glare started to lighten up slightly. He hated to admit it, but Percy's sister did have a point. That was hours ago and Percy wasn't back yet. What if he really was in trouble? How was he supposed to explain to Sally that her only son disappeared at a party they went to together? How does a person even explain that sorta thing to a mother? Oh gods, he was the worst person and worst friend ever. He should've never allowed Percy to go off with a total stranger. What the hell was he thinking? "Let's ask around and see if anyone has seen him since."

"I could've thought of that." Savannah rolled her eyes and went on her way to ask around anyway.

* * *

After barely making it through two of Asking Alexandria's songs, Percy had enough. Heavy metal screamo music or whatever music genre it is, is definitely not his cup of tea. He's definitely going to be deaf by the time he gets out of this car. He honestly doesn't see how Nico and Luke listen to this type of music. They're not terrible, they have talent, but he just doesn't understand the point in listening to music when you can't understand a word they're saying because they're screaming constantly. They may be hot British dudes but they're still scary as hell with great lungs by how much screaming they do. He's definitely deaf now thanks to Luke for putting them on full volume. Because seriously Luke? Do you really need to put them on full volume? Head banging to them wasn't enough? Honestly, doesn't your head hurt by now from all that head banging?

"Here we are." Luke said, parking the car. "The party is still in full swing." Percy gave him a shy smile. "Thanks, Luke. I had fun tonight. A lot more fun that I would've had at this party filled with people I've never spoken too before."

Luke smiled brightly. "Well, I'm glad I made your night better. If you can't find any of your friends or they're too busy just come back and find me."

"I'll keep that in mind. Surprisingly, it was nice seeing you again." Percy said.

"It was great to see you again too, Perce. We should do this more often. Hanging out with people and them knowing where you've run off to I mean. The last thing I need is everyone thinking I've kidnapped you or something. My uncle would kill me if I get into any trouble with the police."

Percy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't need my mom or anyone filing a missing person report again." Luke raised an eyebrow. Percy sighed and shook his head. "It's a long story. But I really should get in there and try to find my friends before they assume the worst has happen."

"Yeah," Luke said distractedly. "I should probably unlock the door for you."

"Yeah..that would probably be a good idea." Luke nodded and stared at Percy a second longer before realizing he hadn't unlocked the door yet. "Oh! Oops." He quickly unlocked the car and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. There you go."

"Thanks..uh..I'll see you around." Percy said, turning to get out of the car before Luke stopped him. "Wait, Perce. I need to do something before I miss my chance and regret it." Percy stared at him in confusion. "Forget wha-?" Percy was cut off by Luke's lips. On his own. What in the name of the Greek mythological Hades is happening? Was Luke Castellan, ex bully, actually kissing him right now? Oh my lanta.

Percy just sat there in the passenger seat not moving, not knowing how to process what the hell was happening at the moment. Don't get him wrong, Luke's a great kisser, but what the hell? He always wanted to have his first kiss, but when he imagined getting his first kiss, he imagined it being with someone totally different. Not that Luke's terrible or anything, but this just isn't how he expected any of this to go.

Jason walked outside to go out looking for Percy himself when he spotted him sitting in a truck locking lips with no other than scar face. Jason froze and it felt like everything around him slowed down. He wanted to look away but it's like a bad car accident, it hurts to look, but you just can't turn away. It felt like his heart was being ripped out and stepped on. Because really? That's the guy who's tongue he wants shoved down his throat? Scar face? The asshat who bullied him to nearly committing suicide? That asshole? Percy chooses to make out with the biggest asshole on the planet rather than open his damn eyes and see Jason's obvious crush on him.

Part of him, the part of him boiling with jealousy, heartache, and anger, wanted to walk over there and pull Percy out of the truck and yell at him for how much of a fucking idiot he's being then perhaps give scar face a good punch. Or two. The other part of him, the logical side, just wanted to turn away and act like he saw nothing. But it was so tempting to walk over and throw a few punches but he tried to tell himself it wasn't worth it. But damn, jealousy is a really powerful thing. Instead of giving in to the temptation, he turned around and forced himself to walk back inside the party to drag Nico home. A house full of drunk people they barely knew was not the place to cause a scene. He can just imagine the rumors flying around school now.

Jason made his way back inside the party, pushing past a few drunken idiots and girls trying to grope him and looked around for Nico. He spotted him and Will across the living room talking to themselves. Nico looked rather annoyed and it appeared Will was trying to calm him down. "C'mon, let's go."

Nico looked at Jason and raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I want to get out of here before I pick a fight with someone. Now c'mon lets go."

"So we're just going to leave my brother behind?" Savannah snapped.

Jason turned to glare at her. He was starting to have enough of her shit. "He's outside sitting in scar face's truck locking lips with him." He snapped back.

"Jason," Nico said in an accusing tone. "What did you do?"

"Nothing yet." Jason clenched his jaw and fists, noticing Luke walk back into the house, sending Jason a smile. Jason wanted to punch that innocent smile off his already scarred up face just for smiling at him. Nico noticed his clenched fists and grabbed his arm. "Don't you fucking dare. It's not worth it."

"He smiled at me."

"It's a crime to smile now?" Savannah asked. Jason shot her another glare.

"Jason," Nico brought his attention back to him. "This isn't the time to start anything. Let's go find Percy and get out of here." Nico said, giving him a push to start walking. "And don't start shit with Percy either. That can wait for another day."

Jason just grumbled as they walked out of the party and got sight of Percy.

"Hey guys." Percy said casually. "Ready to go home." Percy looked almost offended and a little hurt when Jason shoved past him and started walking. Nico sighed and followed behind Jason. Percy looked at Will and Savannah. "What's their problem?"

"Jason almost picked a fight with someone. Don't worry about it, he'll be okay tomorrow." Will answered. "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Percy nodded and watched Will leave and turned back to Savannah, falling into step with her. "What did I miss at the party?"

"Jason kissed that elfish looking dude. Leon or something?" Savannah shrugged and kicked a rock as they walked home.

"Leo Valdez?" Percy asked. He wasn't sure why, but he could've sworn he felt a bit jealous at hearing about their kiss. "That's cool. Can't say I'm really surprised. Well, I kinda am. Didn't really think Leo was into dudes. I always thought he was ace or something."

Savannah snorted. "He looked pretty into it."

"Ten bucks says they start dating."

"Nah," she shook her head. "I think they'll end up being fuck buddies or something."

"Jay doesn't seem like the fuck buddy kind of guy."

"Twenty bucks says you're wrong."

"Oh it's so on."


End file.
